Castigo divino
by Jai-Barou
Summary: Cielo e infierno deciden que Azirafel Y Crowley no deben volver a verse. Así que mandan a uno a Oriente Medio como médico de guerra y dejan que el otro monte guerra en Londres. No parece que eso vaya a mantenerlos separados por mucho tiempo.
1. Éxodo

De modo que tanto el cielo como el infierno habían llegado a un Acuerdo. Al menos en parte. El acuerdo era tremendamente simple. Azirafel y Crowly no debían, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volver a encontrarse. Ni siquiera para despedirse. Así que saltándose todo el papeleo (algo a lo que tanto Unos como Otros eran muy reticentes) Hubo un cambio de cuerpos, de nombre, de vida y de prácticamente todo. Todo con tal de que ninguno se enterase de los Nuevos Planes. Lógicamente ninguno de los dos lados iba a saber el paradero del emisario del otro bando, en realidad solo dos personas sabían dónde iban a ir a parar Crowley y Azirafel(0), era un secreto tan bien guardado como el paradero de Elvis Preasley(1)

Fue así que el-que-ya-no-era-Azirafel fue enviado a Afganistán en una misión de paz; no se puede decir que eso le hiciese tener más fe en su bando. Y el-que-ya-no-era-Crowley se quedó en Londres, porque abajo creían que el movimiento más inteligente era no hacer ningún movimiento. El demonio puso los ojos en blanco al enterarse y no le cupo duda de que eso significaba que habían ascendido a algún idiota. (2)

Lo bueno del nuevo cuerpo era que sus ojos eran fáciles de disimular con un color medio-gris, así que ya no llevaba gafas ni silbaba al ponerse nervioso. Lo malo del cambio fue que su adorado Bently tuvo que quedar atrás porque era muy reconocible (No tuvo problemas para hacer que todos los taxistas de Londres se parasen a una orden suya mientras los de Abajo no miraban, pero echaba de menos el Bently). Le asignaron un demonio de alto rango para que lo vigilara, por suerte era un viejo compañero con el que esperaba (erróneamente) no tener demasiados problemas. El tipo tenía cara de inglés, iba a todas partes con un ridículo paraguas y las malas lenguas decían que tenía bajo su pulgar al Gobierno Británico y casi todo el europeo (en realidad esas informaciones llevaban un siglo de desfase, ahora era más) En el fondo, muy en el fondo, No-Crowley le admiraba, y sólo por eso ya le odiaba.

Mientras tanto No-Azirafel hacía lo que podía para salvar vidas. Echaba de menos su tienda y aquellos libros. Allí la gente tenía tanto miedo… y no sabía leer, los únicos libros que había eran los de medicina, que ya estaban allí cuando llegó. El cerebro de su nuevo cuerpo aún tenía vestigios de recuerdos así que no tenía problemas para operar con el viento seco y la arena golpeándolos (y si era necesario no venía mal un milagro o dos) Pero todos los días llegaban cuerpos a su tienda, cuerpos sin vida por los que ya no podía hacer nada salvo la autopsia sin levantar sospechas, compañeros que habían caído y compañeros manchados de sangre ajena, sangre enemiga. Y ver sangre enemiga no era más fácil en absoluto. Pero No-Azirafel trataba de ser un buen médico.

No-Crowley trataba de ser un buen lo-que-sea porque no le habían mandado ninguna misión y se aburría. Mucho. Y hacer el mal no era tan divertido si no podía traer de cabeza a cierto ángel. Vagabundeaba por las calles viendo cómo las cámaras de vigilancia se volvían a su paso. Al final acabó por rendirse a la evidencia: necesitaba hacer algo o simplemente moriría de aburrimiento, sacar a Mycroft de sus casillas era un buen segundo plato. Fue No−Crowley quien le convenció para que empezara una Dieta™ (3)

Además dejó de fumar y empezó a luchar en peleas clandestinas. Por si fuera poco, desempolvó sus libros de química y creó unas cuantas drogas recreativas de diseño que fueron como una fiebre (aunque su elección predilecta siempre era la cocaína al 7%). Además, metió en la cárcel a un camello prepotente que se había atrevido a robarle a ÉL.

Aquel pequeño asunto no pasó desapercibido, en realidad hubo un alboroto tan sonado que tuvo que dejar su cómodo ático. Todo empezó cuando un tal Lestrade pasó a felicitarle y a agradecerle su "ayuda" para encarcelar al camello (que el demonio no sabía que había prestado) y se lo encontró tirado en el suelo por un experimento: estaba intentando ver hasta dónde aguantaba su cuerpo de demonio las dosis de su propia droga. Sin embargo Lestrade no se lo tomó bien, intentó reanimarlo e hizo llamar a una ambulancia.

En fin, humanos, o los odiabas, o los odiabas mucho.

(0)Y ni si quiera eran personas propiamente dichas.

(1)Aunque se decía que lo habían vuelto a contratar en un Lord King.

(2)Después se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un castigo, pero sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando al volver a casa, o al pasear por St. James, notaba algo que no era añoranza de ninguna manera.

(3)Evolución de la ya multimillonaria Menús™


	2. La Nova Vita de Crowley

Cuando No-Crowley abrió los ojos esperaba sinceramente encontrarse en el infierno. Había estado soñando con el incendio de la librería, solo que en su sueño olía a plumas quemadas y había un bulto indefinido aferrado a un libro que no ardía. A su lado unas gafas parcialmente derretidas. Cuando Crowley se acercó el bulto se movió ligeramente como intentando decirle algo, le pareció que intentaba advertirle pero al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que el movimiento eran las llamas consumiéndolo todo y que el ruido era el crepitar del fuego. Al acercarse aún más, el bulto se derrumbó en un montón de ceniza irreconocible. Y en el aire quedaba ese olor a plumas quemadas… y a desinfectante. Fue el olor a desinfectante lo que le despertó, al final su cuerpo sí que había colapsado, que curioso, no creía que fuera posible.

Además de los pitidos, notó una presencia a su lado e irracionalmente pensó que era Azirafel.

Lestrade se levantó de la silla al ver los ojos abiertos del muchacho. Era un crio, un mocoso de pelo más bien largo y ondulado con una bata de hospital y una cantidad de tubos y cables como para asustar al más experimentado. Lestrade se había quedado porque se sentía en parte responsable, habiéndolo encontrado. Además se había cruzado con su hermano en el pasillo (aquel tipo le había dado escalofríos) y le había parecido que el pobre chico no estaba bien atendido.

−¿Sherlock? ¿Estás despierto?

Sintió una punzada de amargura al darse cuenta de que, lógicamente, no era Azirafel. Se acabó, a partir de ahora iba a usar únicamente la lógica. Y no era lógico echar de menos a un enemigo, por mucho tiempo que hubiesen pasado siéndolo. "Claro que estoy despierto." Pensó acordándose de la pregunta "¿Qué clase de idiota pregunta algo así?". Iba a hacer el comentario cuando entró por la puerta un hombre más bien bajo y gordo con bata de médico. Fue hacia las máquinas sin tan siquiera mirarles.

−¿Sherlock?−Volvió a preguntar.

Al demonio se le hacía raro escuchar su propio nombre. Lo había escogido él mismo y lo saboreaba encantado, tenía ese aire de exclusividad que tanto le gustaba, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse a él. Primordialmente porque nadie lo usaba.

−Sí, estoy despierto.

El hombre se revolvió ligeramente incómodo, como si no supiera qué decir. Al final extendió una mano.

−Soy Lestrade, jefe de policía. Llevábamos tiempo intentando hacernos con el camello al que el otro día ayudaste a arrestar. Nos diste las pruebas que necesitábamos.

−Que alegría.− Contestó Crow…Sherlock totalmente falto de interés. Tenía que acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre.

−Fui a agradecértelo y te encontré tirado.

−Sí, bueno, es algo que hago en los ratos libres.− Dijo poniéndose las manos tras la nuca.

El hombrecito que había entrado antes dio un pequeño grito cuando una de las máquinas dio un chispazo.

−Mierda− Dijo en voz bastante baja.− ¿Por qué lleváis todo el día fallando?

−¿Ocurre algo?− Preguntaba Lestrade, por supuesto, Sherlock ya sabía lo que pasaba.

−Nada, lo siento, no pasa nada, son estas máquinas.

−Claro que pasa algo. – Interrumpió Sherlock – Alguien lleva horas esperándote y no vas a poder salir de aquí hasta dentro de… otras tres horas como poco. Y además tendrías que acabar los experimentos que tienes a medias en el laboratorio ponerlos por escrito y pasarlos a limpio. Por si fuera poco hay una compañera de trabajo que te está sacando loco con sus flirteos, es guapa pero estás casado. Son razones decentes para estar enfadado. Por cierto, con los experimentos te puedo echar una mano.− Se produjo un silencio incómodo− En serio, estoy tan aburrido que podría hasta arreglar esas máquinas por ti. Lo que sea.

−Pero no te conozco, ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo.

Sherlock se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. – Buenos días, Mike… Stamford− Leyó en la placa.

Mike se marchó sin mirar atrás y Sherlock pudo oler el miedo. Sonrió volviéndose a acomodarse en la cama, y eso que no había usado ninguna habilidad demoníaca. Además volvería. Tendría que volver cuando las máquinas fallaran… todas a la vez. Y cuando su experimento explotase. Puede que aquello empezase a ser incluso divertido.

De momento lo más divertido de todo era la cara de Lestrade.

−Vamos, no me digas que no lo has visto. Pero si era dolorosamente obvio.

−Si al entrar no ha saludado, es porque no está acostumbrado a tratar con gente, el hospital comparte algunas de sus salas con investigadores, sobre todo los laboratorios y en sus mangas había restos de suciedad y quemados químicos, pero hay falta de personal, vacaciones, han llamado al primer tonto que han encontrado. Su estado de ansiedad delata que llegaba tarde a alguna parte, pero aunque estaba nervioso no se daba prisa, lo que significa que llega espectacularmente tarde y que aun va a llegar más tarde. Teniendo en cuenta los turnos normales de las enfermeras, los médicos y el resto del personal… lo más probable es que aun fueran otras tres horas. Además en el bolsillo lleva un bolígrafo, mal puesto, por cierto. Por lo que es de los que aun toma apuntes a mano y los pasa después a limpio, porque hoy en día si no tienes un archivo en digital no eres nadie.

De verdad, pan comido.

−¿Y lo de la chica? ¿La compañera? Ya he visto que estaba casado por el anillo pero ¿lo demás?

−También fácil. Pero reconozco que desde tan lejos no has podido oler la pista clave. Nuestro amigo Mike tiene un ligerísimo aroma a colonia de mujer. Demasiado ligero como para que haya habido un contacto cercano pero ha invadido su espacio personal, de ahí el aroma. Además, es una colonia bastante juvenil, fresca; ella necesita de los halagos de los demás para sentirse segura porque al ser joven le falta experiencia. Si hasta ahora esa técnica le ha funcionado a la chica, es porque efectivamente es guapa además de pesada. Por otra parte, has visto el anillo pero te has saltado las marcas evidentes de que alguien ha estado dándole vueltas hasta hacerse sangre, signo inequívoco de que está pensando si engañar a su mujer vale la pena.

Simple. Aburrido.

La cara de Lestrade merecía la larga explicación pero no era algo que quisiese volver a hacer.

− ¿Vendrías algún día a Scotland Yard? Puede que eso te entretenga y nos harías un favor a todos.

− ¿Ayudar a las fuerzas de la ley?− Sherlock no se esperaba ese ofrecimiento.

−Tómalo por el otro lado, hacer sufrir a los criminales.− Sherlock hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa porque Lestrade había entendido sorprendentemente rápido qué le gustaba y qué no, así que lo tomó por el otro lado y la idea le gustó, además era más fácil incordiar a la policía desde dentro.

Todas las máquinas de la planta escogieron ese momento para venirse abajo.


	3. La Nova Vita de Azirafel

Mientras tanto, en Afganistán las tropas se estaban trasladando hacia el norte, No−Azirafel llevaba una camilla con otro compañero herido y una muchacha que a aquellas alturas ya era su amiga; una francesa con una enorme cicatriz en la cara que se hacía llamar Erika aunque todos sabían que ese no era su nombre.

−Hey, Doc. Creo que está peor.

Era cierto, la herida se le había abierto y no tenía buen aspecto. Tuvieron que parar para coger del otro camión los bártulos necesarios, pero el ángel tuvo que coser al chico con el motor en marcha, cosa nada fácil, por si alguien lo ponía en duda. Cuatro horas después seguían en la carretera y aun quedaba bastante. Su paciente había empezado a delirar, no aguantaría mucho más.

Erika trataba de ayudar como podía. Ella, como los demás, nunca notaba que en su campamento jamás faltaba: ni agua potable, ni comida, ni medicinas, ni vendas, si acaso, de vez en cuando, andaban justos de munición, pero lo más importante era que ningún hombre moría a manos de Doc.

El ángel siempre esperaba hasta el último momento, siempre confiaba en que las cosas cambiarían para mejor sin la ayuda de un milagro pero siempre estaba equivocado, aquella ocasión no fue distinta. El soldado necesitaba un hospital con urgencia, pero en aquel mismo momento oyeron un pinchazo. Por alguna extraña razón, el doctor encontró una rueda de repuesto de la que nadie sabía nada y se ofreció a cambiarla. Mientras estaba en ello una mano se posó en su hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando se volvió vio que no era ninguno de sus compañeros sino un tipo con un traje blanco inmaculado.

−¿Uriel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

−No es una visita de cortesía, vengo a entregar un mensaje. No más milagros, ¿Entiendes? Estás aquí para aprender una lección. No para salvar vidas, no para hacer trampas. Pero como parece que no entiendes una orden directa, se acabaron los milagros, todos ellos.

El ángel no se quejó, no lo había hecho antes y no iba a empezar ahora, pero notó el peso de sus alas dejarle.

−Pero no vamos a ser completamente crueles. A partir de ahora cada herida que quieras curar o infligir con un milagro tendrás que sufrirlo en ti mismo.

Doc volvía a estar sólo. "Al menos," pensó, "no se ha llevado la rueda." Y en consecuencia el chico llegó al hospital por los pelos.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy difíciles, tanto para el ángel como para sus compañeros. Acostumbrados como estaban a que les sonriera la suerte, de repente les faltaba de todo y no lo entendían porque aparentemente nada había cambiado. Una vez pasaron esas primeras semanas se acostumbraron a pasar hambre y a pasar sed, a que las comunicaciones fallaran a menudo… Tenían la esperanza de que la vida volviera a sonreírles, pero las cosas no fueron a mejor, de hecho, empeoraron.

Sólo entonces empezó a ver el ángel lo que era una guerra moderna. Sólo entonces entendió lo que querían de él. Cuando las balas alcanzaron a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Entonces empezó a vislumbrar al Enemigo, entonces empezó a distinguir la sangre de sus soldados de la de otros soldados. Y sin quererlo empezó a despreciar al otro bando, aunque sólo fuesen humanos que no sabían las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por una vez se acordó de Crowley, no es que no llevase haciéndolo desde el mismo momento en que los primeros granos de arena entraron en sus pulmones, pero ahora se acordaba más, precisamente porque ese no era el estilo del demonio. Crowley hubiese hecho que todas las balas de desviaran ligeramente, lo justo para que los soldados se enfadasen, sus jefes como-quiera-que-se-llamasen se enfadarían con ellos por tener tan mala puntería. Entonces los soldados se quejarían de las pistolas, pedirían que los jefes probaran puntería, las pistolas de los jefes también fallarían, y las de los jefes de los jefes, y así hasta que muchos peces gordos que se hacían ricos con las armas se vieran forzados a probar sus propias armas, quizá más que como tiradores, como blancos. (4)

Doc se rió a pesar de todo. Echaba de menos al demonio. Pronto se le pasarían las ganas de reírse.

(4)Él entonces no lo sabía, pero si hubiese puesto en marcha ese plan (cosa que Crowley hizo tiempo después) hubiese ganado un buen montón de comendaciones tanto Arriba como Abajo.


	4. La ley del desierto I

¡Un comentario! Gracias SusanD, no te haces a la idea de la ilusión que me ha hecho verlo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, a tí y a quien quiera que lo esté leyendo.

* * *

><p>Si no hubiese sido por Erika, el primero en caer hubiese sido él. Estaba pensando en su tienda y en Londres cuando empezó el fuego y no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la chica tiró de él y ambos cayeron al suelo.<p>

−Maldita sea. ¿No puedes estar atento ni un puto minuto?− Hubo otra ráfaga de disparos− Desde que murió Rgrogrger(5) no has sido capaz de levantar cabeza.

En realidad no hablaba mal, pero había palabras que la trastornaban por completo, "Roger" era una de ellas. "Roger" había sido un muchacho de pelo oscuro muy impetuoso, el primero en morir delante del ángel, joven y alegre, alto y delgado; le gustaba meterse en líos y causar revuelo, pero era un buen chico. El ángel había visto con sus propios ojos cómo se escurría la vida del cuerpo del muchacho y se evaporaba en el suelo como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Había muerto por una infección, una simple infección y no había podido hacer nada salvo sentarse a su lado y rezar sus oraciones algo dubitativas. Aquella muerte (Y todas las que le siguieron) le dolía y le pesaba en la conciencia espesa e intragable como si él mismo hubiese atravesado el corazón de su víctima con una estaca sin punta.

El fuego enemigo sacó al ángel de sus ensoñaciones. Erika, a su lado se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Doc se movió para retirarse con sus compañeros y tiró de Erika. Los demás ya se habían ido hacia unas casas abandonadas a unos buenos metros de distancia. El ángel se dio cuenta de que Erika se había dado la vuelta para volver a buscarle en lugar de huir con el resto de compañeros, anotó esta información en algún lugar al fondo de su cerebro, un lugar poco importante, porque por el momento necesitaba toda su atención centrada en salir de allí. Escuchó con precaución el ruido de los disparos y la frecuencia, intentando determinar cuántos eran los atacantes, desde dónde, con qué armas contaban…(7)

Midiendo el tiempo al milímetro Doc consiguió que ambos llegasen sanos y salvos a las inmediaciones de las casas. Pero justo cuando iban a entrar a una de ellas, apareció un tirador más cerca de lo esperado, tan cerca que no necesitaba apuntar.

Doc empujó a Erika pero la bala impactó contra la pierna de la chica. Doc no podía marcharse: Oía los pasos del tirador acercándose y también oía las blasfemias de dolor de su amiga. Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo y manchándose de sangre, la mantuvo erguida y le sirvió de apoyo, pero no pudo protegerla porque el tirador ya estaba allí, apuntando con su maldita pistola directamente a la cabeza, no a la del ángel, sino a la de Erika.

Doc se mantuvo de pie y no se movió, si el miedo paralizaba a otros, a él en ese momento sólo le paralizaba la misericordia, pero la misericordia no surtía efecto y con el dedo en el gatillo solo podía pensar en la rabia y en la impotencia, en su amiga desmayada a su lado, que no se estaba dando cuenta de nada.

En una milésima de segundo sonó un disparo, a su alrededor todo eran explosiones y bombas pero fue un único disparo el que se oyó y el ángel corrió hacia el precario refugio que ofrecían las casas. En el suelo, dejó atrás un cadáver que ya empezaba a manchar la arena amarilla con un rojo como el fuego del infierno. Afortunadamente, Doc llevaba a Erika a cuestas y la pistola de su amiga en la mano. Doc había esperado hasta el último momento, pero si tenía que ser fiel a alguien lo iba a ser a su amiga. Aunque el tirador también estuviese asustado, aunque tampoco él quisiera luchar esa guerra, daba igual, porque estaba amenazando la vida de una compañera, una compañera que acababa de salvarle a él la vida. De modo que Doc había pasado una mano por la cintura de Erika y había cogido la pistola sin que el otro tirador lo notara y finalmente había disparado, justo entre los ojos.

No había sido un milagro, así que Doc no tenía por qué temer por su integridad, pero sí que sería un milagro si Erika sobrevivía. Ambos se habían escondido en el primer hueco que encontraron, Doc no tenía con qué parar la hemorragia, no tenía nada, ningún instrumento médico y sospechaba por la cantidad de sangre que la bala había roto una vena principal pero apenas podía ver nada de modo que tuvo que improvisar.

−¡Qué cojones!, joder, otra puta cicatriz.− Balbuceó Erika cuando volvió débilmente en sí.

Doc desaprobaba las blasfemias pero después de tanto tiempo oyéndolas, se habían vuelto sólo palabras. Así que ya ni siquiera miraba mal a quien la había dicho. De hecho él mismo había empezado a decir algunas por pura costumbre. El nombre de Dios era lo único que seguía siendo sagrado, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Doc miró a los ojos a Erika. Acababa de matar a un humano cuya alma estaría, quizá, camino del infierno. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, como era habitual últimamente, pero no era eso lo que le hacía sentir sucio. La pólvora, aún en sus manos, delatora, era mucho peor, y Erika a medio camino entre la consciencia y la muerte no era de ayuda.

−¿Dónde se han metido los demás, Doc?−Le llegó la pregunta velada en una voz ronca, casi incluso asustada. Dijo algo más, aunque incomprensible.

Doc no se había parado a pensar en los demás, se habían marchado dejándolos solos en medio del ataque. Pero en ese momento Doc se dio cuenta de que el fugo era unilateral, solo había fuego enemigo, mejor dicho, solo había habido fuego enemigo, parecía que habían parado. Doc de repente supo lo que Erika había intentado decir, pero quería ignorarlo, quería que fuera mentira y quería que ella no dijese nada, que no lo repitiese. Tenía la tonta sensación de que si no lo decía no sería verdad. Pero la suerte parecía haberle abandonado.

−¿Y los demás?−Repitió− No podemos dejar allí los cuerpos.− Hubo un silencio en que trató de recuperar costosamente el aliento.− Yo… no puedo. Ya… les he fallado… no pude avisar antes… cuando llegué… se nos habían echado encima… Te vi… como si no pasara nada… creí… joder, creí… a tiempo.

Doc la abrazó, aunque solo fuera para no seguir oyéndola y al hacerlo olvidó un momento la herida de la chica, ella dio un respingo y disimuló un grito de dolor. Muy bajo, pero a su oído, Erika susurró con una voz quebrada, muy poco propia de ella "Por favor, Dios, déjame vivir". El ángel puso la mano sobre la herida. Porque valía la pena. Erika seguía abrazada a Doc y con los ojos llorosos así que no vio el ligero resplandor, sino que el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre se la llevaron a la oscuridad silenciosamente. "Lo siento" le dio tiempo a decir.

Fue lo último que Doc oyó. Ella soltó el abrazo. "Demasiado tarde" se dijo el ángel a sí mismo. Se llevó una mano a la pierna. Le dolía, pero no había podido acabar; En la pierna de Erika aun quedaba una rosa roja y alargada, aunque ya no sangraba. Doc dejó a la chica y cogió la pistola. Se asomó por la destartalada ventana. Desde allí pudo ver perfectamente a sus atacantes, los enemigos, no se merecían ni una triste mayúscula, estaban saqueando las tiendas y los camiones. No solo eso, notó el ángel, sino que estaban apilando los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos y disparándoles en la nuca tan solo por si aun estaban medio vivos. Luego los vio verter lata tras lata de gasolina antes de que la pira ardiese. Unos metros más allá la tierra removida delataba dónde habían enterrado a su propio compañero.

(5)El cadáver no se llamaba Roger pero a Erika le habían dicho ese nombre porque les hacía gracia su acento, de forma que la tropa estaba formara por Agriot, Rodolfo, Trotski… y similares.(6) Nunca nadie se atrevió a decirle a Erika la verdad.

(6)Otra razón más de porqué "Doc" y ella se habían hecho amigos con tanta facilidad.

(7) Once personas, todo hombres, algún niño, muy bien armadas, munición para resistir varias horas, tranquilamente ocho horas, a cien metros de distancia, no tenían entrenamiento militar, pero estaban acostumbrados a manejar armas… Después de todo ser un ángel le daba acceso a información privilegiada

* * *

><p>Os dejo colgando, pero por poco tiempo.<p> 


	5. La ley del desierto II

Doc salió de la casa sin molestarse en cubrirse, los tiradores ya estaban celebrando la victoria con sus víveres, sobre todo con su alcohol.

− ¿Creéis que la zorra y el otro habrán llegado lejos?− Dijo uno de ellos en árabe. Si Erika hubiera estado allí no los hubiese entendido, pero el ángel no había estado ocioso durante todos esos milenios.

−No, estaba herida, y al otro le faltan huevos para abandonarla.−Dijo otro. El ángel tampoco había pasado sus años prestando servicio en balde. Además de haber hecho amigos, los que ardían en la pira, le habían enseñado a disparar y había tenido que aprender puntería, un arte muy fino si tenía que fingir que disparaba al enemigo sin hacer más que desarmar y rozar orejas.

− ¿Y si han sobrevivido?− Preguntó uno especialmente borracho.

−Entonces la puta es mía y vosotros compartís al otro. –Rió el que ya había hablado antes. Y fue la última vez que rió. Sonaron once estallidos desde la puerta del pueblucho abandonado y ninguno volvió a reír, ni a llorar, ni a respirar.

El ángel bajó cojeando, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera tenía agua para apagar la pira con sus compañeros. Se quedó mirando al fuego mucho rato. Pasó la noche y el día y no se había movido.

Muy lentamente el fuego se apagó solo, y sin compañía se fue el ángel hacia el interior del desierto. Tras de sí dejaba un rastro doble en la arena, como si cargase con dos pesadas alas rotas.(8)

Al ángel tardaron en encontrarle (9). Fueron los tuaregs quienes se lo cruzaron, alguien dijo que era un jinn, que había un infierno en su mirada, pero el resto lo acogió porque más que de demonio, tenía el aspecto de un soldado mal nutrido, perdido y triste, que con un poco de suerte podía serle útil a la comunidad.

Doc, que no tenía la voluntad para hacer nada, se pasó casi una semana con los tuaregs sin hablar, después aprendió sin mucho esfuerzo, a relacionarse con ellos. Doc, a quien empezaron a llamar el Jinn por aquella primera confusión, volvería a la civilización después de algo más de un año y los humanos, no los ángeles, se encargarían de que volviera a casa. A casa de su nuevo cuerpo, al menos. Londres, una agradable sorpresa quizá. O quizá todo lo contrario. Pero por el momento su único hogar era el desierto y su única familia los Tuaregs.

(8)Los débiles de espíritu pueden imaginar que a Erika la encontraron dos días después hambrienta y con la pierna herida pero viva, también pueden creer, si lo desean, que la devolvieron a Francia, donde tenía una pequeña fortuna heredada, con lo que compró un palco de la ópera y se dedicó a dar lecciones de canto. Los que no sean débiles de espíritu harían bien en escuchar a los que sí lo son, porque a veces tienen mucha razón.

(9) Es fácil de entender si tenemos en cuenta que apareció sin más ni más en medio del desierto del Sahara.


	6. La ley de la ciudad I

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Lestrade encontró a Sherlock tirado en el suelo de aquel piso. Cinco años bastante fructíferos para el demonio, pero también para Lestrade. El número de casos resueltos se había sextuplicado como poco, y Sherlock se había encargado personalmente de hacer miserables las vidas de todos los presos, y de paso, la de sus compañeros. Donovan había roto el compromiso con su novio y Anderson (Estúpido y enfermizo Anderson) estaba engañando a su mujer con ella. Lestrade se había divorciado y su mujer no le dejaba ver a los niños, Microft había dejado de molestarlo (9), Mike casi se enfurecía con sólo verlo (10), tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirse. Incluso le dio tiempo a crear abominables aplicaciones para las redes sociales.

La única molestia que le quedaba era Molly. Molly siempre intentaba cazar al nuevo, era más lista de lo que daba a entender, tenía sus propios métodos de observación. Hacía una "ficha" de lo que les gustaba a sus víctimas y se fundía en el papel. Y era insistente.

El primer día que Sherlock entró en la morgue Molly consideró que sería el tipo que buscaba un ligue fácil de modo que al salir de allí ella le cogió la mano para que no se fuera inmediatamente detrás de Lestrade.

Bastó una mirada para que le soltara (11) pero no bastó para que le dejase en paz así que insistió.

−Esta noche los muertos podrían levantarse y marcharse porque si tu quieres no habrá nadie para vigilarlos. –Dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa, no muy distinta de la suya propia.

Sherlock sonrió y se dio la vuelta. A la mañana siguiente Molly tuvo que recoger trozos de cuerpos de todo el edificio. Por supuesto, ella pensó que era una broma pesada de alguno de los becarios, no se le ocurrió que los cadáveres podían haberla oído.

En otra ocasión se había pasado una semana ignorándolo, una semana encantadora en opinión de Sherlock, para después inundar su recién creada página "La ciencia de la deducción" de comentarios criticándolo, esto duró otra semana completa, pero a Sherlock le bastó con desviar los comentarios directamente a la papelera.

Había llegado a teñirse de rubio y ponerse lentillas de colores.

Y lo peor era que por lo visto se iba acercando. Sherlock se dio cuenta de ello cuando, tras pasarse una semana actuando de forma tímida, al llegar el lunes, Molly seguía medrosa. No tardó en darse cuenta de que la semana anterior Molly debía de haber visto algo que le hiciese pensar que aquella actitud le atraía. Ignorarla parecía fácil, pero la chica le recordaba a una mezcla entre Mary Locuaz y alguien más que no lograba recordar, alguien muy pesado.

−¿Sherlock? –Dijo Molly devolviéndole a la realidad –Estabas distraído.

−No, Molly, estaba concentrado.−Contestó fríamente.

−Hmm… ¡Oh! Venía a traerte el café pero la máquina no tiene café así que te he traído chocolate.

Sherlock miró el chocolate y se dio cuenta de que lo detestaba, tanto o más que el Ritz, y los patos. Pero no lograba acordarse de porqué. Todo eso estaba amontonado en una pila de basura que había conseguido sacar de su mente porque no era útil.

El único gesto que hizo fue volver a mirar por el microscopio. Molly se marchó silenciosamente, como si respetase su silencio. Fue entonces cuando decidió definitivamente que también la odiaba a ella.

Llegó un mensaje a su teléfono. Solo podía ser Lestrade con otro caso, era el único con el que mantenía ese tipo de contacto. Los irregulares usaban el boca a boca de forma muy efectiva, y Mycroft prefería aparecer de la nada de modo dramático y hablar cara a cara.

_Uno de tus preferidos, una habitación cerrada. Mujer, 52, viuda, muchos enemigos, coartadas sólidas._

_GL_

La dirección iba adjunta. Sherlock guardó el móvil riendo. Lestrade siempre le mandaba mensajes como si fueran telegramas por miedo a crear otra pelea como la última por la gramática. Pero era cierto, las habitaciones cerradas eran las mejores, un clásico.

En la calle un taxi paró para él, no se molestó en levantar la mano, tampoco se molestó en pagar cuando bajó. Los taxis londinenses no tenían el estilo de su Bentley, al que, curiosamente, seguía echando de menos. Pero por lo menos nadie intentaba comunicarse con él por la radio. (12) Lestrade le esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

Era una casa más bien lujosa, aunque desde fuera no lo parecía. Todas las ventanas cerradas, no había indicios de que alguien hubiese descendido o de que se hubiese descolgado por una pared. El estilo de la casa parecía no dejar lugar a pasadizos secretos o huecos ocultos.

Lestrade le informó de que ni Sally ni Anderson trabajaban. Daba igual, siempre había otro tonto al que ridiculizar al que todavía no hubiese arruinado la vida. Sin embargo, al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. No es que Sally y Anderson no estuviesen, es que no había ni un alma.

−Lestrade, a estas alturas me conoces, ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me lo quieras decir a solas y no puedas decirlo por teléfono?− El tono era directamente de aburrimiento. Al final no había caso, iba a ser otra de esas charlas aburridas sobre cómo tenía que comportarse con sus compañeros.

− Los he enviado a todos de vuelta a Scotland Yard con solo decirles que venías y que tenían permiso para marcharse.− Sherlock parecía tan aburrido como si fuese a marcharse sin hablar con Lestrade en absoluto, eran temas humanos que no le interesaban lo más mínimo. Lestrade se dio cuenta y trató de llamar su atención. – El caso para el que te he llamado es real.

Eso estaba mejor, un puzle. Justo lo que necesitaba. Últimamente los necesitaba como el aire para respirar… mejor dejémoslo en que lo necesitaba mucho, era la única forma de mantener su mente ocupada, pensando en cosas inofensivas como asesinos en serie, venenos y sucedáneos.

Lestrade lo guió escaleras arriba. No había polvo, estaba todo limpio; posiblemente una sirvienta. Lestrade le iba diciendo la lista de enemigos de la víctima y lo que tenían hasta el momento. Sherlock no estaba impresionado.

Apenas entró en la habitación se dio cuenta de que había sido veneno, Lestrade no lo había mencionado pero era dolorosamente obvio. Tan obvio que hasta una cucaracha podría haberlo visto, Anderson podría haberlo visto, y cualquier otro forense de medio pelo también. Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta fue de las huellas en el asiento en el que la víctima parecía haber muerto, bastante claras para un ojo atento como el suyo.

Efectivamente, la policía había tenido que forzar la puerta para entrar, estaba cerrada desde dentro. En el escritorio había un libro, una botella de alcohol fuerte y, más alejados, unos papeles del tipo oficial.

Era un caso demasiado fácil. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que, a pesar de ser interesante, era _demasiado_ facil.

(9)Ninguno de los dos diría jamás por qué, a nadie.

(10)Y no exactamente por él, que nunca hacía ni decía nada, sino porque cuando estaba cerca todo parecía fallar. Desde los ordenadores hasta la máquina de café y los cepillos de dientes.

(11)Si no la hubiese retirado hubiese entrado en combustión espontáneamente.

(12) No porque no lo hubieran intentado; Abajo habían tratado de llamarlo y habían causado tanto pánico y confusión en todos los taxis de la ciudad que se auto concedieron una medalla. Cuando al fin lograron acertar con el coche correcto el taxista se asustó tanto que tuvo un accidente. La radio, por supuesto, ya no funcionaba, y el motor tampoco, así que Sherlock tuvo que ir a pie un par de manzanas hasta la escena del crimen maldiciendo en voz baja. No habían vuelto a intentar contactar si no era a través de Mycroft.


	7. La ley de la ciudad II

Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarlo en voz alta para aclarar sus ideas. No es que fuera algo que necesitase, si hubiese querido lo hubiese visto todo usando sus ventajas de demonio como en el cine y con palomitas. Pero entonces el caso habría acabado antes de empezar y enseguida se quedaría sin puzles para mantenerse pensando. De modo que de alguna forma, apagaba todos sus sentidos demoniacos cada vez que Lestrade le llamaba.

−Fue la hija.− No quería dar explicaciones, eran tediosas, pero si no las daba, después tenía que testificar, ponerlo por escrito, decir quién era… y eran cada vez más pesados.− Fácil, muy fácil, no sé cómo no lo has visto Lestrade. La asesina tenía que conocer bien la rutina de la víctima para calcular cuando y durante cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí dentro encerrada.

−Está claro que llevaba una rutina porque el alcohol de la mesa lo escondía cuando la puerta estaba abierta y el libro tiene marcas de haber sido leído en los bordes de las páginas, si te acercas verás que las páginas también huelen a alcohol. Es decir, eran acciones rutinarias, si hubiera envenenado uno de esos dos elementos enseguida hubiesen llamado la atención, por lo que tenía que encontrar algo menos convencional para suministrarle el veneno.

Ahora fíjate en la silla, hay dos marcas ligeramente hundidas, son huellas de pies. Estas, más marcadas en el asiento, son de la víctima, estas, no tan marcadas, de los reposabrazos, pertenecen a unos pies descalzos bastante pequeños.

¿Qué buscaban en el techo? Lógicamente querían alcanzar la lámpara y ¿Porqué alguien querría alcanzar una lámpara? Porque una bombilla está fundida. O más bien, porque una bombilla está cuidadosamente colocada para que a la hora aproximadamente de estar encendida se fundiese. Si alguien quisiera entonces retirar la bombilla lo más probable es que se quemase y que se llevase los dedos a la boca, cambia la bombilla, tira la fundida y vuelve a sus asuntos, pero es tarde, ya ha ingerido el veneno uno, por la piel y dos, oralmente. Así que muere en cuanto asimile el veneno.

La mujer, porque esos pies tan pequeños son de mujer, iba descalza. Lógicamente eso significa que llevaba unos tacones demasiado altos para subir, la criada usa zapatillas así que dudo que fuera ella. Y si te das cuenta, la asesina se ha apoyado en los brazos de la silla en lugar de usar el asiento, es obvio que le ha costado más porque es más menuda. En las fotos de familia la figura más probable, es decir, menuda, mujer, joven como para hacer equilibrios en la silla en lugar de buscar una escalera y preocupada por su imagen, por los tacones, es ella, la hija.

Lestrade, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, no decía nada. Ni siquiera parecía escuchar. Sherlock se dio cuenta y de repente se sintió muy Anderson. Si todos los humanos se sentían todos los días tan estúpidos como él en ese momento, no tenía muy claro por qué querían seguir vivos. Él mismo preferiría estar en una bonita playa helada de algún mar gélido de Marte. A ser posible un poco más lejos.

−¿Dónde está Lestrade?

El inspector se recolocó tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta.

−Ya sabes, un poco de tráfico y la policía es tan inútil que no llega a tiempo.

Sherlock podría haber usado algún sentido demoniaco pero no lo necesitaba, podía deducir tranquilamente que frente a él estaba un ángel. Además se había acostumbrado a no usar aquellos sentidos, como reto personal.

−Si te consuela, lo hizo la hija.

−No me consuela, lo SABÍA. −El ángel se encogió de hombros.

− Ahora también ella está muerta.− Eso no lo sabía, pero para él no tenía importancia.

−¿Y bien?− El ángel tenía que haber venido por un motivo, se había molestado en prepararle una trampa, eso tenía que significar algo.

−Estás interrumpiendo planes divinos, demonio. En otras palabras, te estás metiendo donde no te llaman.

−Y supongo que todo esto no se puede quedar en una amistosa advertencia.

−En realidad sí, siempre que decidas dejar Londres.

−Me has entendido mal. Me refería a que esto no se puede quedar como una advertencia para Ahí Arriba para que me dejen en paz.

El ángel, deshaciéndose de su disfraz de inspector entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En la parte posterior había un dibujo circular lleno de símbolos blancos y todo alrededor de la habitación una línea cerraba un círculo que lo mantenía atrapado. El ángel ante él sacó una espada llameante, hacía relativamente poco desde la última vez que había visto una, a la vez que extendía las alas.

−Zira lo hubiese montado mejor. (12)− Murmuró.

El ángel levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y la dejó car sobre Sherlock que con un suave serpenteo se hizo a un lado y esquivó el golpe.

−Cada vez los mandan más torpes.

El ángel repitió varias veces el gesto (13) y la vieja serpiente volvió a esquivar por muy poco el filo de la espada, pero vio sus esfuerzos compensados cuando al final la espada dejó un agujero en el suelo suficiente para colarse por él con su forma de serpiente.

Si tenía dudas de la existencia de Dios, ahora las tenía más, había ido a caer precisamente en la cocina; Dios no dejaría a un demonio suelto en una cocina. Un segundo más tarde el ángel bajaba por el mismo agujero, que ahora era milagrosamente más grande. Al mismo tiempo tuvo que esquivar más de una veintena de cuchillos, un par de docenas de tenedores y cuatro cucharas. (14)

−¡SE ACABÓ!−gritó el ángel colérico apuntándole con un dedo. (El demonio sólo podía pensar en esa estúpida pose del coronel Shadwel, que en este caso posiblemente funcionase) Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto.

No pasó nada. Al menos nada que se oyese, se oliese o se tocase. Probáblemente fuera buena idea volver a abrir los ojos.

(12) Lo cierto es que Azirafel lo había montado muchísimo mejor en su momento, una trampa casi perfecta. Claro que aquello había sido antes del Acuerdo y Crowley se había vengado adecuadamente.

(13) El ángel ya empezaba a tener la sensación de un juego de pégale-al-topo tipo demonio al que, por cierto, iba perdiendo.

(14) Con muy poco éxito. Hay que decir que el machete ensartado en un lado de la cabeza era bastante impresionante, pero la cuchara clavada entre costillas tenía mucho más estilo.


	8. El peor de tus recuerdos

Cuando por fin los abrió se encontró con el mismo ángel que seguía apuntándole con el dedo, pero que ahora miraba alrededor ligeramente confundido.

−¿Dónde demo… ¿Dónde estamos? Se supone que teníamos que haber llegado al lugar que más odiases, el que más te torturase, el peor de tus infiernos, el…

Sherlock no escuchaba, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y prefirió ignorarlo hasta que hubiese acabado con el tema, cosa harto fácil ahora que estaban en SU terreno. Alargando un poco la mano alcanzó uno de aquellos polvorientos libros que conocía casi de memoria y en un gesto mecánico abrió la página correcta haciendo los gestos adecuados y con las palabras precisas. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un golpe sordo. El tipo de sonido que haría digamos un ángel, si por ejemplo cayera fulminado en el suelo de una librería del Soho.

Sherlock suspiró dejando el libro otra vez en su sitio. Pasó andando sobre las alas bien arregladas y dejó que su dedo se llenase de polvo al deslizarlo por el mostrador. Dio una vuelta y vio el abrigo de mal gusto a cuadros colgado en la puerta. Lo cogió valorándolo y miró el resto de la habitación: El lugar junto al fuego (15) donde se habían quedado tiradas todas aquellas botellas después del Casipocalipsis, El mostrador aún con el libro de profecías (otro más) abierto, inservible ya, las estanterías en las que Azirafel aún guardaba las primeras ediciones de los libros infantiles, y las biblias que poco a poco había vuelto a empezar a coleccionar, el libro de contabilidad y el pequeño (pero problemático) Mac que Crowley le había regalado únicamente para entretenerse con los nefastos esfuerzos del ángel por actualizarse, el libro de recortes de periódicos, el sitio donde escondía el chocolate, y el ángel anormalmente pálido tirado en el suelo.

Crowley decidió que eso último no encajaba en el cuadro y agarrando un ala de la criatura los llevó a ambos de vuelta a la "escena del crimen" inicial.

El agujero del techo, la sangre, los cuchillos de la pared, los símbolos en un idioma desconocido y sobre todo el cuerpo del ángel iban a ser algo con lo que ni Lestrade, ni su equipo querrían tener nada que ver. Sherlock sonrió, a Mycroft le iba a costar mucho librarse de todo aquello. Pero qué más daba, si no hubiese puesto a aquellos estúpidos humanos a vigilarlo, ningún ángel le hubiese encontrado jamás. Además sería muy divertido devolver a la hija y la madre a la vida, ahí Arriba odiaban cuando una de sus víctimas volvía.

−Buenos días a ti también.

−No tienes idea de lo que te espera por esto, Sherlock. No voy a dejar que te muevas del laboratorio. Si crees que voy a permitir que vuelvas a estropear los planes y que me arruines mi reputación te estás equivocando. Mucho.

Mycroft le daba vueltas al paraguas muy tranquilamente, sin mirarle a los ojos y sin levantar la voz.

−Mycroft, eso de ahí es un ángel, por si tus pequeños negocios te han hecho perder los ojos, no un demonio, y no es que esté precisamente negociando con él ¿No? Lo que me recuerda ¿No ibas a encargarte de vigilarme tan de cerca? ¿Cómo se te ha escapado este?

−No se me ha escapado, has sido tú quien ha caído en una trampa muy vulgar. Si no fueras por ahí como si fueses un humano…

Sherlock no dijo nada, pero le lanzó una mirada de voy-por-ahí-como-me-da-la-gana.

−A propósito, te recomiendo en calidad de… digamos hermano mayor, que no estés por aquí durante una temporada.

− ¿Por qué? –Que el mismo día un ángel y un demonio le recomendaran lo mismo nunca era un buen augurio.

−Por el… Has matado a un ángel, ¿Quieres quedarte a ver las consecuencias?

Sherlock no se quedó convencido pero tampoco pudo replicar porque Mycroft ya se había ido, como siempre. En realidad sí quería ver las consecuencias pero sobre todo quería saber el pié de quién o quienes estaba pisando sin saberlo para hundir más el talón. Pero era marcharse o enfrentarse al más terrible y absoluto aburrimiento. El caso de Florida, el de esa tal señora Hudson no parecía tan poca cosa, y ¿No había allí pena de muerte? (16)

Al salir del edificio por la puerta frontal unos segundos más tarde, todo volvía a estar en orden: Los golpes de espada, los símbolos, los cadáveres (que ahora era solo uno y no estaba allí)… así que cuando se cruzó con Lestrade en la calle le espetó simplemente un "Falsa alarma" Mientras consultaba su teléfono en busca de un avión (17) que lo sacase de allí cuanto antes.

−Por cierto, Lestrade, me cojo unas vacaciones. ¿No conocerás a nadie en Florida?

Lestrade vio como se marchaba y se preguntó de dónde habría sacado aquel horrible abrigo de cuadros. Serlock pareció darse cuenta también en ese momento de que llevaba la prenda en la mano y tras dirigirle una larga mirada procedió a ponérselo.

Lestrde debía de haber visto solo el forro del abrigo, porque el que Sherlock se había puesto no era de cuadros sino de un azul oscuro, casi negro que al darse Crowley la vuelta en busca de un taxi, ondeó como las capas de la época victoriana. Solo que en realidad el forro tampoco era de cuadros.

(15)No había chimenea en todo el edificio, pero al humo no parecía importarle porque se iba igual.

(16) No la había inventado él, pero sí que había ayudado a crear los aplazamientos.

(17) ¿Habéis intentado sobrevolar el océano? Sería como ir con una scooter nada potente desde Londres hasta Glasgow. Y por otra parte, los aeropuertos le fascinaban. Tantas maletas perdidas, tantas azafatas malhumoradas, tanta gente confinada en un espacio tan pequeño durante tanto tiempo…


	9. Añoranza

Tanto tiempo pasó Sherlock en Florida como "Jinn" con los Tuaregs. El ángel nunca llegó a saber cómo saltó desde la frontera de Afganistán hasta Libia sin sus alas y sin milagros, fue algo… inefable. (18) En cuanto aprendió el idioma, algo que solo le llevó unos días, lo convirtieron en ínadan, es decir, artesano, aunque en un principio su rol se parecía más al de un esclavo. Su pierna dolorida y su carácter afable hicieron que muchos le tomaran cariño, le evitaban ciertas tareas a cambio de ciertas otras.

En principio se dedicaba, con bastante facilidad, a trabajar con madera, pero Jinn solía acabar contando cuentos a los niños más pequeños, cuidando de los enfermos y de los desolados. Tanto hombres como mujeres acudían a él cuando no se sentían bien, en todos los sentidos, era una especie de confesor, el equivalente a un psicólogo para ellos.

El pueblo estaba mucho más contento y animado desde la llegada del Jinn, todos se habían dado cuenta, y muy especialmente el patriarca. Este no tenía especial afecto al extraño pero sabía reconocer que todo iba mejor desde que había aparecido, quizá estuviese bendecido por Alá. En cualquier caso, la suerte no era fácil de conseguir, así que tampoco era fácil dejarla marchar, de modo que cada vez que dos caravanas se cruzaban, o cuando iban a una ciudad, el patriarca se encargaba de que el Jinn no se interesase por ellos para que no quisiese irse.

(18) Yo personalmente, opino que a Dios le convenía tener a su angelito a salvo.

Durante tres meses, todo fue de acuerdo a sus planes. Su mujer protestaba de vez en cuando al verle conspirar, porque el Jinn siempre era amable con ella y le repetía a su esposo lo triste que parecía el forastero, pero no era algo que importase mientras ellos siguiesen prosperando.

Sin embargo después de aquellos tres meses llegaron a una ciudad bastante grande y el patriarca encargó a su mujer que distrajese al Jinn llevándoselo a dar un paseo. Ella se levantó diligente y salió de la tienda para entrar un momento después.

− Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Detrás de ella estaba el Jinn.

− ¿Qué quieres?

−Sólo venía a dar las gracias y a darte esto, después de todo, yo ya no lo voy a necesitar y si vais a ir a algún mercado, como supongo que haréis en breve en vista de los preparativos, quizá tenga algún valor.

El patriarca se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando el ex-soldado dejó cuidadosamente una mochila a sus pies con casi todas sus pertenencias. Todo lo que llevaba cuando lo encontraron.

−Me he quedado con un viejo cuaderno y las fotos que había dentro, pero el resto sí, está todo ahí.

Después de un segundo de silencio el Jinn salió de la tienda dirigiendo a la mujer una mirada como si supiera que ella quería hablar con él. Ella también se marchó. El patriarca no iba a empezar a fiarse de él por ese pequeño gesto, aunque no iba a negar que su mujer tenía razón en eso de que estaba triste.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la tienda amanecía y aun no hacía ese calor agobiante.

−Supongo que te han pedido que me entretengas.− Dijo el Jinn con una sonrisa torcida.

Kella afirmó con la cabeza, sorprendida de lo bien que había aprendido el extranjero a hablar, sin rastro de acento. No podía mentirle.

El Jinn suspiró.

−Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Es porque no quieren que me vaya, Kella?

De nuevo afirmación. Pero sintió la necesidad de decir algo más.

− ¿Tú quieres irte, Jinn?


	10. El cuaderno del Jinn

Este capítulo va para XxNaokoxX, espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>−No, no quiero irme, no tengo a dónde volver.<p>

Él, con un gesto casi de dolor, se llevó la mano a la bolsa donde Kella sabía que tenía el cuaderno. Nunca se separaba de él. El Jinn se fijó en que su gesto no había pasado inadvertido y sacó el cuaderno para satisfacer la curiosidad de la mujer. Se lo pasó.

Kella le dirigió una mirada interrogante sin decir nada. El cuaderno en sus manos tenía muchos años: Las páginas eran de papel, amarillas y la cubierta de cuero. Estaba bien conservado.

−Creo que no quiero volver porque desde aquí he visto que la humanidad es la humanidad en todas partes, tan áspera que si no tienes cuidado te consume.

−También puede ser tan delicada y hermosa como el hielo.− Interrumpió Kella.

El Jinn sonrió pensando en que esa frase en Rusia no tendría sentido. Mientras tanto ella abrió el cuaderno. Había una letra larga y redondeada que ella no entendió y creyó erróneamente que era inglés.

−Es cierto. Pero a lo que me refiero es a que aquí al menos los recuerdos se quedan en ese cuaderno, no me intentan morder.

Kella giró el cuello para ver un dibujo, o la foto de un dibujo. Había una figura alada que parecía algún tipo de dios pagano. En la página siguiente había una hoja cuidadosamente doblada en cuatro (que esta vez sí estaba en inglés aunque ella no lo supiese), era una página del génesis.

− ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Qué hay escrito en estas páginas que quieras olvidar?

Kella pasó unas cuantas páginas sin interés que solo tenían esas letras raras.

− ¿Y por qué estás tan triste?

Llegó a un dibujo en blanco y negro en el que bastantes personas posaban con trajes extraños. (Siglo XII si al Jinn no le fallaba la memoria)

−En esas páginas hay toda una vida, todo un mundo, no sabría por dónde empezar.

−Empieza por el final.− Dijo Kella pasando páginas hasta llegar a la última página con alguna imagen. Era una fotografía impresa en papel, todos llevaban uniformes.

El Jinn tragó saliva, a lo lejos ya se oía a los Tuaregs dejar el campamento para entrar en la ciudad.

−Esos eran mis compañeros.−Se llevó la mano a la pierna al ver a Erika –Él murió en mi tienda, no pude hacer nada. Estos tres murieron en combate, no llegué a ver sus cuerpos. A él lo enviaron a un hospital y a casa, pero nadie pudo hacer nada, al menos murió rodeado de sus seres queridos. Y el resto… No queda ninguno vivo. Nos atacaron por sorpresa. Ella me salvó la vida.

−No es eso lo que te entristece ¿verdad? Sabías que ibas a perderlos antes de conocerlos.

El Jinn reflexionó un momento, era cierto. A lo largo de su extensa vida había visto morir a mucha gente y se había acostumbrado de alguna forma. Cierto que todos eran jóvenes, pero no era la primera ni la peor guerra en la que había estado.

−No sabía lo que era sentirse impotente, ni sabía lo que era querer venganza.

−Los mataste, a sus asesinos, te vengaste.- El Jinn no podía evitar maravillarse con la intuición de aquella mujer.

−Si.− Era algo que aún le pesaba en la conciencia y de lo que se arrepentía, pero que volvería a hacer si la situación lo requería.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que los ángeles habían logrado su objetivo, habían cambiado algo dentro de él. Lo habían roto y hecho añicos y se lo había llevado el viento. Porque ahora la humanidad le parecía pequeña y miserable, una mota en el universo, algo prescindible, ahora solo importaba su bando, su lucha. Porque la gente iba y venía descontrolada, pero él estaba, siempre estaba ahí firme.

El ángel que llevaba dentro se dio cuenta de que quién quiera que se ganase su confianza tendría su entera lealtad. Y eso era peligroso, porque, aunque hubieran sido ellos quienes le hubieran cambiado, no eran los ángeles quienes tenían su confianza, en absoluto.

No quería matar a nadie, así que, tenía que desconfiar de todo y de todos si no quería que el soldado volviese. No podía permitirse que pasase lo mismo que con su tropa. Quizá por eso fuese calculadamente huraño, por eso estaba triste.

Kella pasó más páginas hacia adelante porque estaba segura de que no era eso lo que molestaba al Jinn.

− ¿Quiénes son estos?

Señalaba una fotografía en la que él y Crowley cenaban en el Ritz. Había un evento especial, confeti, champagne y ropa cara, así que un fotógrafo los sorprendió en la mesa. Crowley había hecho desaparecer la cámara, pero Azirafel salvó la foto.

−Él ya no es nadie.−dijo señalándose a sí mismo.− Y él era un compañero de trabajo, de la competencia. Bueno, éramos amigos.

− ¿Qué pasó?− Preguntó ella dándose cuenta de que la sonrisa que había conseguido que fuera sincera, de repente se desvanecía.

− Nuestros jefes, decidieron que éramos peligrosos juntos.−De nuevo esa media sonrisa triste− A mí me enviaron a Afganistán y no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

− ¿Y no quieres buscarlo?

− No me dejarían intentarlo siquiera.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

− Gracias Jinn, por contármelo.

− Si supieras la ironía que supone que me llaméis demonio…

− ¿Te molesta?

− No. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, antes de Afganistán, antes de que me quitasen mis… recursos.

− ¿Te robaron? – Dijo ella sin entenderlo del todo

El Jinn se quedó un momento callado y miró a su espalda, donde el sol ya había salido por completo y despedía una luz anaranjada que parecía desteñir en la arena.

−Sí. – Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que de todo lo que le había pasado, perder las alas era lo que menos le había molestado, porque sabía que en el fondo, con alas o sin ellas, siempre sería él mismo. Aunque le cambiasen de nombre, de cuerpo, de vida, de lugar y a estas alturas incluso si caía, seguiría siendo lo mismo: Un ángel. Azirafel para los amigos.


	11. Triste desvío del camino

−No tiene sentido que nos quememos aquí fuera. Volvamos y sigamos hablando. – El ángel miró a la mujer y le pareció verla preocupada.

− Recuerdo que habías tenido un problema con tu prima ¿Qué tal con aquello?

Kella lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. No parecía posible que cambiase de tema con esa rapidez, además, no recordaba haberle mencionado a nadie lo de su prima ladrona. No obstante, ambos volvieron por donde habían venido. Kella con paso delicado y sinuoso, el Jinn cojeaba, pero andaba firme.

Mientras tanto en el mercado, el patriarca dio la vuelta a la mochila sobre la mesa del puesto para revisar el contenido, no se molestó en separar lo que estaba a la venta de lo que no, después de todo, los soldados solían llevar encima cosas de valor sentimental, nada útil. Por las calles paseaban personas con paso perezoso, aún era pronto, pero ya había gente dispuesta a regatear. Un par de soldados pasaron por delante del puesto y uno de ellos llamó la atención del otro con un codazo antes de de señalar a la mesa del patriarca.

−Tú, eso es de un soldado ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

−Uno de esos muchachos, ya sabéis, estaba desesperado por sacarse algo de dinero y me lo dio todo. – Contestó con mucho cuidado.

− ¿Sí? Y ¿Quién era el pobre desgraciado?

− Er… no lo sé, un tipo de pelo rubio, pero no fue por aquí.

− ¿Sabe lo que le digo? Que me quedo la placa. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que me lo encuentre un día.

El patriarca le vendió la placa apresuradamente, cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de ellos, no le daban buena impresión. Y tenía razón, pero venderles la placa fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. Solo se dio cuenta de su error esa tarde al ver al Jinn cuidando de uno ce los chicos que parecía haber sufrido una insolación. Al día siguiente y contrariamente a lo que solían hacer, se marcharon. Si no lo hubieran hecho, hubiesen tenido una desagradable visita.

El Jinn caminaba tirando de un camello testarudo. Kella no iba demasiado cargada así que andó un poco más deprisa y de puso a tu altura.

− Jinn, cada día que sale el sol estás más triste, y cada vez que se pone la luna lo escondes mejor.− Kella se había tomado como una misión personal descubrir qué le pasaba. Entendía que echaba de menos su vida anterior, y que le habían robado algo muy importante, y que por algún motivo, se negaba a confiar en nadie. Pero a pesar de todo… no lo entendía, tenía una vida simple en la que no pasaba hambre ni frío ¿Por qué no podía dejar pasar todo aquello y quedarse con ellos?

− Kella, agradezco que te preocupes, pero no puedes hacer nada por mí así que te recomiendo que lo olvides.

− Puedo ser muy testaruda.

− Cuando no puedes solucionar un problema, es mejor aprender a convivir con él, o te destrozará.

− Deberías aprender de tus propios consejos, Jinn.

− Tienes razón, Kella, pero soy mi peor alumno. Por cierto, aún no te he felicitado.

− ¿Por qué?

− Por el niño, por supuesto.

− Aun no se lo he dicho a nadie. – Al Jinn se le puso cara de culpabilidad. – A veces estoy tentada a creer que de verdad eres alguna clase de demonio. Solo hace tres meses. – Comentó ella sonriendo − y es mi primer hijo.

− ¡Jinn! ¡Te llaman!

Era el patriarca, que quería poner al Jinn sobre aviso. Ya hacía bastante del incidente con los soldados, pero sospechaba que lo andaban buscando y no podría quedarse una vez que lo encontrasen. Le pidió que anduviese muy atento y que se dejase ver lo menos posible.

Empezaron a ver más soldados cerca del campamento, pero nunca directamente sobre ellos. Cada vez que parecía que se acercaban, todos se volcaban en la tarea de hacer pasar al Jinn por uno de ellos. El Jinn de sentía agradecido, verdaderamente agradecido, pero también se sentía culpable por ponerlos en peligro. No quería marcharse, pero si no lo hacía pronto, tarde o temprano le encontrarían, y culparían a la tribu de su desaparición.

Sin embargo, el Jinn no tuvo el valor de abandonarlos e incluso llegó el día en que vio al hijo de Kella. Ella lo había llamado como a un amigo para que lo viese. Un pequeño muy moreno, de pelo ensortijado y manos oscuras que enseguida se aferraron al dedo del ángel. El Jinn no llegó a sonreír hasta medio minuto después. Todos lo atribuyeron a la impresión. Todos menos Kella, ella conocía al Jinn mejor que nade y sabía que había visto algo. También sabía que si le preguntaba, él solo diría "no pasa nada, Kella, todo va a salir bien, Kella, tienes un niño precioso".

El Jinn salió de la tienda, y sus pasos dejaron un reguero de huellas desiguales. Tragó saliva y miró a lo lejos. Llevaba tiempo notando algo extraño, algo que no iba bien, pero sin poder identificarlo. Creía que eran soldados acercándose, no se esperaba que el hijo de Kella estuviese enfermo. No iba a decírselo, pero lo más probable era que solo durase unos meses, un año a lo sumo si él se quedaba y ejercía de médico.

No podía pasar nada peor.


	12. Tras la impronta del angel

Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarlo en voz alta para aclarar sus ideas. No es que fuera algo que necesitase, si hubiese querido lo hubiese visto todo usando sus ventajas de demonio como en el cine y con palomitas. Pero entonces el caso habría acabado antes de empezar y enseguida se quedaría sin puzles para mantenerse pensando. De modo que de alguna forma, apagaba todos sus sentidos demoniacos cada vez que Lestrade le llamaba.

−Fue la hija.− No quería dar explicaciones, eran tediosas, pero si no las daba, después tenía que testificar, ponerlo por escrito, decir quién era… y eran cada vez más pesados.− Fácil, muy fácil, no sé cómo no lo has visto Lestrade. La asesina tenía que conocer bien la rutina de la víctima para calcular cuando y durante cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí dentro encerrada.

−Está claro que llevaba una rutina porque el alcohol de la mesa lo escondía cuando la puerta estaba abierta y el libro tiene marcas de haber sido leído en los bordes de las páginas, si te acercas verás que las páginas también huelen a alcohol. Es decir, eran acciones rutinarias, si hubiera envenenado uno de esos dos elementos enseguida hubiesen llamado la atención, por lo que tenía que encontrar algo menos convencional para suministrarle el veneno.

Ahora fíjate en la silla, hay dos marcas ligeramente hundidas, son huellas de pies. Estas, más marcadas en el asiento, son de la víctima, estas, no tan marcadas, de los reposabrazos, pertenecen a unos pies descalzos bastante pequeños.

¿Qué buscaban en el techo? Lógicamente querían alcanzar la lámpara y ¿Porqué alguien querría alcanzar una lámpara? Porque una bombilla está fundida. O más bien, porque una bombilla está cuidadosamente colocada para que a la hora aproximadamente de estar encendida se fundiese. Si alguien quisiera entonces retirar la bombilla lo más probable es que se quemase y que se llevase los dedos a la boca, cambia la bombilla, tira la fundida y vuelve a sus asuntos, pero es tarde, ya ha ingerido el veneno uno, por la piel y dos, oralmente. Así que muere en cuanto asimile el veneno.

La mujer, porque esos pies tan pequeños son de mujer, iba descalza. Lógicamente eso significa que llevaba unos tacones demasiado altos para subir, la criada usa zapatillas así que dudo que fuera ella. Y si te das cuenta, la asesina se ha apoyado en los brazos de la silla en lugar de usar el asiento, es obvio que le ha costado más porque es más menuda. En las fotos de familia la figura más probable, es decir, menuda, mujer, joven como para hacer equilibrios en la silla en lugar de buscar una escalera y preocupada por su imagen, por los tacones, es ella, la hija.

Lestrade, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, no decía nada. Ni siquiera parecía escuchar. Sherlock se dio cuenta y de repente se sintió muy Anderson. Si todos los humanos se sentían todos los días tan estúpidos como él en ese momento, no tenía muy claro por qué querían seguir vivos. Él mismo preferiría estar en una bonita playa helada de algún mar gélido de Marte. A ser posible un poco más lejos.

−¿Dónde está Lestrade?

El inspector se recolocó tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta.

−Ya sabes, un poco de tráfico y la policía es tan inútil que no llega a tiempo.

Sherlock podría haber usado algún sentido demoniaco pero no lo necesitaba, podía deducir tranquilamente que frente a él estaba un ángel. Además se había acostumbrado a no usar aquellos sentidos, como reto personal.

−Si te consuela, lo hizo la hija.

−No me consuela, lo SABÍA. −El ángel se encogió de hombros.

− Ahora también ella está muerta.− Eso no lo sabía, pero para él no tenía importancia.

−¿Y bien?− El ángel tenía que haber venido por un motivo, se había molestado en prepararle una trampa, eso tenía que significar algo.

−Estás interrumpiendo planes divinos, demonio. En otras palabras, te estás metiendo donde no te llaman.

−Y supongo que todo esto no se puede quedar en una amistosa advertencia.

−En realidad sí, siempre que decidas dejar Londres.

−Me has entendido mal. Me refería a que esto no se puede quedar como una advertencia para Ahí Arriba para que me dejen en paz.

El ángel, deshaciéndose de su disfraz de inspector entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En la parte posterior había un dibujo circular lleno de símbolos blancos y todo alrededor de la habitación una línea cerraba un círculo que lo mantenía atrapado. El ángel ante él sacó una espada llameante, hacía relativamente poco desde la última vez que había visto una, a la vez que extendía las alas.

−Zira lo hubiese montado mejor. (12)− Murmuró.

El ángel levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y la dejó car sobre Sherlock que con un suave serpenteo se hizo a un lado y esquivó el golpe.

−Cada vez los mandan más torpes.

El ángel repitió varias veces el gesto (13) y la vieja serpiente volvió a esquivar por muy poco el filo de la espada, pero vio sus esfuerzos compensados cuando al final la espada dejó un agujero en el suelo suficiente para colarse por él con su forma de serpiente.

Si tenía dudas de la existencia de Dios, ahora las tenía más, había ido a caer precisamente en la cocina; Dios no dejaría a un demonio suelto en una cocina. Un segundo más tarde el ángel bajaba por el mismo agujero, que ahora era milagrosamente más grande. Al mismo tiempo tuvo que esquivar más de una veintena de cuchillos, un par de docenas de tenedores y cuatro cucharas. (14)

−¡SE ACABÓ!−gritó el ángel colérico apuntándole con un dedo. (El demonio sólo podía pensar en esa estúpida pose del coronel Shadwel, que en este caso posiblemente funcionase) Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto.

No pasó nada. Al menos nada que se oyese, se oliese o se tocase. Probáblemente fuera buena idea volver a abrir los ojos.

(12) Lo cierto es que Azirafel lo había montado muchísimo mejor en su momento, una trampa casi perfecta. Claro que aquello había sido antes del Acuerdo y Crowley se había vengado adecuadamente.

(13) El ángel ya empezaba a tener la sensación de un juego de pégale-al-topo tipo demonio al que, por cierto, iba perdiendo.

(14) Con muy poco éxito. Hay que decir que el machete ensartado en un lado de la cabeza era bastante impresionante, pero la cuchara clavada entre costillas tenía mucho más estilo.


	13. Una despedida y una oferta

¡Yay! ¡Otro capítulo! Solo que esta vez no tengo buenas noticias para nadie. :(

No obstante, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>El Jinn jugaba con el niño mientras intentaba ponerle una inyección. Habían pasado tres semanas antes de que el pequeño manifestase síntomas. La enfermedad tenía un componente nervioso, porque le daban espasmos claramente involuntarios. El Jinn se había arriesgado a acercarse a los pueblos en busca de equipamiento médico, pero no había mucho que hacer.<p>

Había tenido que hablar con Kella, aunque él prefería no recordar aquella conversación, ni su cara, ni sus lágrimas. Ahora ella estaba a su lado, pero tenía miedo de tocar a su propio hijo porque era demasiado frágil, el Jinn no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

No muy lejos sonó un disparo, luego sonaron gritos. Un par de mujeres llegaron para decirles que se escondieran, que estaban armados, que no escuchaban a razones. Entre la multitud el Jinn oyó gritos en inglés mezclados con las voces del pueblo tuareg al que habí aprendido a querer y admirar, rápidamente sólo se oyeron las palabras en inglés.

−Sabemos que mantienen cautivo a un miembro del ejército británico.- decían -Si no vuelve de inmediato, no nos hacemos responsables de lo que pueda ocurrirles a vuestros hombres y mujeres. – Kella y el Jinn, con el niño en brazos, se asomaron por la abertura de la tienda. Kella se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito. Su marido estaba entre la media docena de rehenes a los que amenazaban con sendas pistolas.

Sonó un disparo al aire y el Jinn no pudo esconderse más. Salió de la tienda rápido, antes de que sucediese algo que no tuviese solución y alguien intentase hacerse el héroe. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que aun tenía al niño temblando en brazos. Los soldados bajaron las armas y el Jinn buscó a la madre con la mirada, estaba a la puerta de la tienda decidiendo si salir a buscar a su hijo o si estaba lo suficientemente seguro en brazos del Jinn.

En cuanto bajaron las armas los rehenes huyeron y se abrazaron a sus respectivas familias, salvo el patriarca, que abrazó al Jinn y murmuró que había sido un buen compañero junto con una bendición.

El Jinn se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tomar cariño a aquella gente. Afortunadamente para todos, el Jinn no tenía su arma y los soldados habían bajado las suyas. Lo que sí sostenía en sus manos era al niño, que no tenía futuro alguno si él se marchaba. Cogió las manitas temblorosas del niño y le dio un beso en la frente. Hubo un resplandor que el Jinn no se molestó en ocultar al patriarca, puede que no tuviese otra oportunidad.

El hombre miró al Jinn con una mezcla de temor, respeto y algo más. Cogió a su hijo de las manos que se lo pasaban y lo abrazó. Antes de retirarse con su mujer y su pueblo, le devolvió la mochila con sus cosas, que no se había atrevido a vender por miedo a que les encontrasen. Irónicamente, la pistola iba dentro.

El Jinn solo llegó a recordar todo por imágenes a partir de aquel momento, recordaba ir escoltado, recordaba volver a la cabeza y ver a toda la gente a la que había cogido cariño después de aproximadamente un año de convivencia, recordaba un jeep de color sucio, aunque no recordaba haber subido. Recordaba que he hablaron y que respondió algo, pero no recordaba ningún sonido. En algún momento recordaba haber comenzado a temblar y entonces apareció el dolor, punzante, en las articulaciones, especialmente en los brazos. Recordaba encogerse sobre sí mismo y negarse a moverse mientras se preguntaba si era eso lo que el pobre niño había estado soportando durante sus algo más de tres semanas de vida. Sabía que que no había gritado, pero recordaba haber sentido el dolor como ruidos y pitidos agudos y estridentes que no paraban.

No sabía cómo había llegado a un hospital, pero recordaba las caras de los médicos, sabía lo que querían decir: Que no sabían lo que hacer. Tardó una semana en recuperar la normalidad, en parte. La aparente normalidad llegó por sorpresa, no se esperaba recuperarse, después de todo, había hecho un milagro con el niño, tendría que haber sufrido aquella enfermedad eternamente como castigo. Recordaba que le hicieron preguntas y que en cuanto pudieron, lo sacaron del hospital, sin entender lo que había pasado. Él, con el tiemo, lo entendió y dio gracias a Dios por haber sobrevivido. La enfermedad de un niño en un adulto marcaba una diferencia notable, pero fuera de él todo seguían siendo luces y ruido. Los temblores continuaban aunque se localizaban en el tronco superior.

Como entre sueños le pareció oír que todo había sido un malentendido y que la tribu lo había cuidado. ¿Había sido él el que se lo había dicho? No estaba seguro. Todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que hubiese recorrido tal distancia, y suponían, erróneamente, que se había pasado todo el año vagando de un lado para otro. Decían que era un desertor, y decían que se suponía que estaba muerto, decían que había suplantado su identidad, decían muchas tonterías. Y de repente ya no decían nada.

Se dio cuenta de que no decían nada porque no había nadie. Parecía que se había puesto unas gafas y que todo volvía a estar enfocado y a la velocidad correcta. Aunque aún no sabía dónde estaba.

Oyó unos pasos y notó una ligera corriente de aire, como cuando alguien cierra una puerta muy rápido, pero el ruido no era el de una puerta sino el de dos alas. Azirafel buscó la fuente del ruido sin verlo. En la mesa que ahora estaba frente a él, estaba casi seguro de que antes no estaba allí, había un recipiente sagrado, uno que estaba lleno.

Los recipientes sagrados se distinguían porque eran indistinguibles de cualquier otro. Por ejemplo, una botella de coca cola. Claro, por eso y porque eran los únicos capaces de contener unas alas de ángel sin explotar, derretirse, desaparecer, cobrar vida o brillar en la oscuridad. Este parecía una probeta llena de agua limpia con un tapón de corcho.

Al otro lado de la mesa había un ángel sentado, esta vez Azirafel estaba completamente seguro de que ese sí que no estaba ahí antes.

−Uriel

−El mismo.− Hizo un gesto para que Azirafel se sentase.- Vengo a hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

−No me digas.− Azirafel sospechaba que ahí había una referencia de las que Crowley antes hacía continuamente, pero no llegó a entenderla.− No puedes ofrecerme algo que es mío por derecho.

−Pues es eso lo que te estoy ofreciendo. - Azirafel echó un vistazo a sus propias alas con una punzada de añoranza. −Y sé que vas a aceptarlo.


	14. Todo a destiempo

Dos cosas: En primer lugar, pido perdón por Irene. Cuando empecé a escribir esto, no se había estrenado la segunda temporada, así que en mi mente, Irene era bastante más discreta, misteriosa, y se parecía más a algún tipo de mercenaria superespía o algo parecido.

En segundo lugar, aún tengo texto para otras trés semanas, con suerte; pero después estaré con los exámenes y no sé cuánto tardaré en volver a subir cosas. Espero que no mucho.

Por cierto, los comentarios siguen siendo bienvenidos SIEMPRE

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde en Londres había una tormenta. A Mycroft no de daban miedo, por supuesto, cualquiera que pensase siquiera tal cosa podía darse por muerto o algo peor, pero le disgustaban. Solían tener la mala costumbre de escapar a sus planes y lanzar rayos sobre la gente que aún necesitaba. Sospechaba de una mano negra que conspiraba contra él, pero se había acostumbrado a que, incluso desde Florida, fuera siempre Sherlock esa mano negra, de modo que era doblemente frustrante saber que probablemente se tratase de las leyes de la casualidad.<p>

Volvió a retumbar un trueno que disimuló el ruido de la puerta de su despacho abriéndose y cerrándose.

− ¿Pretendía asustarme señorita Adler? Mis visitas suelen pedir cita y llamar antes de entrar.

− Yo soy especial. - Anunció acercándose despacio a su mesa, casi como una gata -¿No crees?

− ¿Qué tienes?

− ¿qué tienes tú para mí?

− ¿Acaso no has robado a la cantante?

− Por supuesto ¿Por quién me has tomado? Pero Erika no eres tú, y quiero hacerte un poco más pobre.

La asistente de Mycroft, sentada en su propia mesa, asintió sin dejar de mirar su blackberry.

− Hecho, y ahora ¿Qué tienes?-

Adler materializó un móvil de quién sabe dónde y fingió revisar sus cuentas. No era necesario, de momento Irene nunca había tenido problemas con Mycroft, pero si él podía ser dramático y aparecer por sorpresa con su limusina, ella también tenía derecho a su ración de dramatismo.

− Erika fue al ejército, Afganistán, experiencia traumática, no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Su herida más notable es en la pierna, parece que se curó milagrosamente. Probablemente la persona a la que buscas fuera uno de sus compañeros.

Mycroft meditó aquellas palabras. No solo podía ser un compañero, estaban tratando con un ángel, y de la vieja escuela por los informes que había recibido. Podía haber sido un enemigo tranquilamente, y quizá por eso Erika no quería que nadie supiera de su pasado. Si sobrevivió gracias al enemigo, no había gloria ni honor. Si hubiese sido un compañero, probablemente ella, sus superiores y sus patrocinadores hubiesen extendido la noticia todo lo posible, para dar publicidad. ¿Por qué iban a querer ocultarlo?

− ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa de su pasado?- Adler era inteligente, lo bastante como para sonsacar a Erika aquella información sin que la cantante se diese cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

− Hubo un altercado. Fue la única superviviente. De ambos bandos.

Mycroft guardó silencio, lo que en términos de una persona normal significaba una cólera desbordada. Probable sindrome post-traumático, por eso lo ocultaban, para protegerla.

− ¿Quieres los nombres de los compañeros muertos?

− No, puedes irte.

− Pero tengo información de los otros soldados, de lo que pasó, de sus familias, de sus tumbas, de sus cotilleos… -Su voz se mantuvo tentadora, pero había una nota de disconformidad debajo de aquel disfraz. Ella sabía que Mycroft estaba descontento, a pesar de la máscara; eso eran problemas para alguien, probablemente para ella.

− Vete.

Irene se marchó, bastante malhumorada, sin despedirse. Había hecho un trabajo perfecto y lo más probable era que acabase siendo un trabajo incinerado, lo menos que podía hacer aquel estirado era leerlo.

Mycroft se dirigió a su asistente.

− Olvida todo lo que concierne a esta búsqueda. Si ha muerto, hemos perdido el rastro. Podría estar en cualquier parte, tener cualquier aspecto, cualquier nombre. Vamos a tener que volver a empezar. Elimínalo todo, quiero que extermines cualquier rastro de esta búsqueda, que nadie sepa siquiera del pago a la señorita Adler.

− ¿Desactivo todos los operativos relacionados en Afganistán y Francia? ¿Y si hay nuevas noticias, señor?

− Aunque las hubiese, dudo que puedan tener importancia. No nos interesan. Vuelve a poner a alguien buscando la impronta, es lo único que nos queda, pero no gastes demasiados recursos. Si ha muerto tal y como parece que ha sucedido, se lo quedarán allí arriba, no sabremos nada de él en un par de siglos. De todas formas este ángel parece estar manteniendo la cabeza baja; es muy discreto. Nos costaría milenios encontrarlo.

−De acuerdo, señor.

Si la asistente hubiese buscado durante un par de horas más, hubiese encontrado la noticia de otro soldado superviviente, compañero de Erika. Tal y como estaban las cosas, la noticia pasó entre sus manos como "tema sin importancia".

Llamaron a la puerta.

− ¿Es que hoy no puede dejarme nadie en paz? -Mycroft no solía perder los nervios, pero acababa de fallar una investigación importante, tenía derecho a estar nervioso.

− ¿Señor? Lestrade tenía una cita para hace diez minutos. -Adler. Había entorpecido sus planes con esa visita inesperada. Mycroft recuperó el aspecto digno del político que fingía ser.

La puerta se abrió y Lestrade entró con aspecto muy molesto, también se acercó a su mesa, como Adler. Cualquier comparación con un gato sería risible.

La irrupción de Adler había molestado a Mycroft, la gente que entraba en su despacho con aquella actitud de superioridad, solía salir con la sensación de haberse librado de una sentencia de muerte. Si es que salía. La entrada de Lestrade era completamente distinta. El inspector no sabía cuanto, pero sabía que Mycroft tenía un control casi ilimitado en todos los terrenos; sabía que entrar en su oficina con cualquier coas que no fueran reverencias podía costarle muy caro, y sin embargo allí estaba, su lenguaje corporal dejaba claro el desafío. Divertido.

−Mycroft, quiero que me asegures que a Sherlock no le ha pasado nada.- Ciertamente divertido.

− ¿Porqué iba a haberle pasado nada?

− Hace meses que no me coge el teléfono.

− ¡Oh! Parece que ha encontrado un juguete nuevo y más entretenido.

− Estaba metido en un caso peligroso.

− Mejor que los que tú le ofreces.

− Había drogas de por medio, podría recaer, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

− ¿Y se puede saber por qué te preocupa tanto?

− Precisamente porque a ti, que eres su hermano, no le preocupa en absoluto.

− Que agudo. La próxima vez que lo vea le diré lo mucho que te preocupas por él.

Lestrade se quedó petrificado por una milésima de segundo, el detective consultor no necesitaba que nadie alimentase su ego. La verdad era que estaba dando un espectáculo con todo aquello de irrumpir en el despacho del político medio gritando. Lestrade se dijo que estaba totalmente justificado: Cuando uno conocía a Mycroft era fácil imaginarle haciendo desaparecer a alguien; Sherlock estaba desaparecido; No era una locura pensar que ambas afirmaciones estaban relacionadas. Procuró calmarse. Se sentó.

−Mira, solo quiero saber si va a volver, aunque sea vía telefónica. Podemos resolver los casos sin él, pero se podrían evitar muchas muertes si encontrase antes a los culpables.

− ¡Ah! Los casos. Lo siento, Lestrade, creo que Sherlock ha encontrado amiguitos nuevos con los que jugar y no piensa volver.

− ¿Sí? Porque los últimos casos que Sherlock me contó, antes de dejar de estar incomunicado, han aparecido uno tras otro, casi como si alguien los hubiese planeado para que él los resolviese, para que se mantuviese lejos de Londres.

− Cuidado, Lestrade, otro que te conociese menos podría creer que me estás acusando de algo.

− No me intimidas, Mycroft. Te estoy acusando directamente, y si no vuelvo a tener noticias de Sherlock pronto, yo mismo me encargaré de traerlo aquí a rastras.

− ¿De verdad Lestrade? ¿Eso harías por mí? Conmovedor. – Dijo la figura de la puerta sin aspecto de estar conmovido.− Estúpido, pero conmovedor.

La ayudante dió un respingo, Mycroft puso cara de contrariedad y Lestrade estaba tan sorprendido y avergonzado que no podía moverse. Al parecer, aquella tarde todo el mundo se creía tener derecho a irrumpir en el despacho de Mycroft sin permiso. ¿Quién iba a ser el siguiente? ¿Los Winchester? ¿Acaso un demonio decente de unos tres mil años no tení terecho a un poco de respeto?

− ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Fue el comentario de Mycroft, el primero en recuperarse.

− Parece ser que el inspector Lestrade y yo hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, aunque con un cierto retraso. – Su mirada hubiese parecido despreocupada, pero tanto Lestrade como Mycroft sabían que destilaba odio. – Tan solo he venido para recordarte, queridísimo hermano, que me fui por mi propia voluntad durante "una temporada" que has alargado hasta casi un año. No sé aun por qué me quieres lejos, pero te informo de que no soy ningún pez al que puedas encerrar en una pecera y alimentar con casos. Mycroft, quizá aun no lo hayas entendido, pero no soy uno más al que tienes bajo tu mando, soy tu peor enemigo.

−Claro que sí, hermano mío. –Respondió Mycroft con sorna.

− Y ten claro que voy a averiguar tus planes y destrozarlos.

− Eso es tarea de ángeles.

− Eso es inefable.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y su abrigo hizo un elegante giro con él*. Lestrade se dio cuenta de que era el mismo abrigo con el que le había visto la última vez antes de irse de repente a Florida sin dar más explicaciones.

− Lestrade, creo haber oído que tenías algún caso para mí ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Lestrade miró a Mycroft aún con la palabra en la boca pero sin decir nada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue detrás de Sherlock, que, por supuesto, no le había esperado.

* * *

><p>*La asistente puso los ojos en blanco, daban igual las ventajas de aquel puesto de trabajo, si volvía a ver otra entradasalida dramática en el mismo día, pensaba entregarle a Mycroft una carta de dimisión. Había un límite en la cantidad de ego ajeno que una puede soportar en 24 horas.


	15. Volver no es fácil

¡Feliz día del libro! Os deseo que en vuestra vida os encontréis páginas llenas de mágia y que las letras os acompañen y os sean favolables allá donde estéis. :D

* * *

><p>¡<p>

− Oigamos esa propuesta.

− El recipiente es tuyo, tómatelo como un regalo, y las alas también son tuyas, así que te haremos un precio especial y solo te cobraremos por quitar el tapón.

Azirafel se mantuvo callado.

− Solo tienes que volver aquí arriba durante una temporada, digamos un par de siglos, para hacer papeleo, nada importante.

Azirafel seguía sin pestañear.

− Vamos, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Solo pedimos que te apartes, eches un vistazo y decidas si ayudas o si te mantienes al margen. No somos demonios, Azirafel. No te estamos pidiendo que mates ni que traiciones.

− No, solo me estáis pidiendo que dé la espalda a los humanos, cuyas almas llevo salvando desde el principio de sus tiempos, y que los deje morir, eso es lo que lleváis pidiéndome desde el exilio. Es casi peor que matarlos.

Uriel borró la sonrisa de negociador que traía pintada.

− Esa misma actitud es la que nos perdió la última vez. Pero en esta ocasión todo va a ser distinto, Azirafel. Al final necesitarás abrir ese tapón, para salvar a alguien, para salvarte tú, lo que sea. Y entonces tendrás que venir tanto si quieres como si no.

Y como si nunca hubiesen existido, la mesa, las sillas y el ángel desaparecieron dejando a Azirafel y a su recipiente solos. A su alrededor el mundo ganó nitidez y las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una cama con sabanas limpias, suelo de baldosas azules, paredes y techos blancos, olor esterilizado. Fácil: hospital. Y a juzgar por lo que veía era un hospital civil. Por la ventana se podían vislumbrar algunos edificios en un paisaje nocturno, los edificios le recordaban a Afganistán.

Azirafel sabía que no se había despertado, simplemente porque no dormía. Podía fingirlo mientras meditaba profundamente en algo, era lo que había hecho en el ejército para aparentar normalidad, pero dormir era una pérdida de tiempo. No obstante, estaba cansado de muchas cosas, así que aparte de abrir los ojos, no hizo ningún movimiento. Vio salir el sol como a cámara rápida y más tarde llegó una enfermera. Cuando descubrieron que estaba consciente y que formulaba frases coherentes en un idioma reconocible actuaron rápido. Si estaba sano, aun era un soldado.

En teoría iba a ser repatriado, juzgado y quizá incluso condenado, pero su repentina recuperación hizo que lo devolvieran al frente debido a la falta de efectivos. Azirafel aún sacó fuerzas para dar gracias porque no lo fueran a procesar por desertor. Sin embargo, como pronto todos notaron, en sus manos había quedado un temblor residual (los médicos decían que de la enfermedad, él no estaba tan seguro) que le impedía hacer gran cantidad de cosas: Desde operar hasta disparar con precisión. Así que el doctor se sentía bastante solo e inútil. Todas las noches dormía conl a probeta que contenía sus alas aferrada en una mano. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; solo tenía que destaparlo, pero era un precio demasiado elevado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguna inteligencia militar (19) se dio cuenta de que un soldado que cojeaba, sin pulso firme y con problemas mentales(aunque el ángel nunca entendió a qué problemas se refería con problemas mentales), sería más útil en la retaguardia que en el frente, es decir, se iba a casa. Sus superiores no estaban tan seguros de aquella decisión, porque el expediente en sus manos, previo al incidente y desaparición, era demasiado valioso: buena puntería, buena praxis, buen compañero… No entendían porqué nadie querría hacerlo volver a casa. No obstante, la decisión se tomó definitivamente el día que recibió un disparo en el hombro. La gente empezó a tramitar su regreso, convencida al fin de que el médico se merecía un descanso. El ángel solo podía pensar en que aquél no era ni de lejos el disparo que más le había dolido en los últimos años, y no estaba seguro de querer volver a ninguna parte.

Se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que cogería un avión precisamente a Londres, donde le recibiría su familia (la familia de su cuerpo, supuso...); su hermana y sus padres, a quienes no conocía (...o quizá una guardia de ángeles; gente para tenerlo controlado, en cualquier caso). Le darían una pequeña pensión y le buscarían ayuda psicológica para que se reajustara a la vida civil. Lo que más le sorprendió fue enterarse de que se llamaba John Watson. Se esperaba algo más clásico, Aziel, A. Z. Fell, Fel Ziraf… Y se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había llamado aún por su nombre hasta ahora. Ni siquiera habían preguntado por él.

Al subir al avión, consiguió que la probeta de agua pasase los controles, aunque por los pelos.

* * *

><p>(19) Fue la novia de dicho militar, porque, como es de conocimiento popular, los auténticos militares carecen de ella.<p> 


	16. Robar información a un político

Nothing happens to John

John Watson también se sentía completamente solo, a pesar de sus padres, a pesar de su hermana, a pesar de sus antiguos amigos. No había sido difícil rescatar los recuerdos de aquel cuerpo y usarlos en su propio beneficio, pero seguía sintiéndose abandonado. Probablemente su terapeuta, Ella, tuviera razón en una cosa: No tenía misión.

Era como el concepto de dormir. Una pérdida de tiempo, todo en él era una pérdida de tiempo. En aquellos momentos sacaba la probeta y la ponía sobre la mesa vacía, no se atrevía a tocarla, pero soñaba con tener algo que hacer, sin importar el precio. Cuando peor estaba, cogía el vidrio con delicadeza y le daba vueltas al tapón de corcho, la ruleta rusa debía de ser algo muy parecido. Luego volvía a dejar la probeta de un golpe en la mesa y salía atropelladamente de casa para respirar.

Aquello no era mejor en absoluto. Durante los paseos daba vueltas sin sentido que siempre evitaban el Ritz, el Soho, st. James Park… Además, estaba el dolor del hombro, el temblor en la mano, el ruido de la ciudad y el bastón que tenía que llevar a todas partes. Ella decía que era psicosomático, pero John no podía explicarle que era consecuencia de un milagro inútil a una mujer que había muerto en sus brazos. Si hubiese tenido sus alas…

John escondió la probeta, pero contempló su pistola todos los días.

Aquel día en particular John estaba mirando por la ventana. Al otro lado había un patio en el que el verdín podría fácilmente albergar vida inteligente, pero no miraba el patio, estaba pensando. En sus manos, una taza de té con el emblema de la medicina se enfriaba lentamente.

No había vuelto a hablar con Harry, ni con sus padres; con Ella solo hablaba para mantener las apariencias, pero no quería a nadie cerca. Siempre había problemas alrededor de sus seres queridos, siempre había algo que les hacía sufrir, algo que los ponía en peligro, que los hacía morir.

John se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el escritorio mal iluminado de su habitación, abrió el último cajón. Sacó el cuaderno que llevaba tanto tiempo acompañándole y abrió las últimas páginas. En la última fotografía le sonreía un grupo de hombres y mujeres de turbantes azules, John había robado aquella fotografía del archivo de la investigación que habían estado haciendo sobre él. En la fotografía contigua había un grupo de soldados.

Desde que había perdido sus alas y todo contacto con el cielo o el infierno a John le importaban mucho más los humanos.

Por eso durante una temporada se había dedicado a aprender todo aquello a lo que llamaban "cultura general". Había aprendido lo que se suponía que tenía que saber, incluidas todas aquellas tonterías sobre arqueología y dinosaurios. Leyó como nunca; libros de texto y literatura de todo tipo. Le gustó en especial un autor: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y concretamente una colección de historias que trataba de los inicios de la televisión, las aventuras y desventuras de Moffat y Gattis, una pareja entrañable en opinión de John(21).

Escuchó música y vio películas. Con una punzada de nostalgia se dio cuenta de que ahora sí que entendería las referencias que Crowley le hubiera hecho. Incluso aprendió a manejar un ordenador sin romperlo (aunque pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que alguien le hablase de las virtudes de la mecanografía) e intentó descubrir cómo funcionaba aquel móvil que Harry le había regalado.

Pero todo aquello no tenía sentido, porque John seguía sin hablar con nadie. Había aprendido a cocinar de maravilla, pero no tenía a quien presentar sus manjares. Sabía de futbol, pero no tenía con quien ver ningún partido. Algo en su plan estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

Ella le recomendó empezar a escribir un blog, a John internet le superaba, pero aprendió a manejarse moderadamente para obedecer a regañadientes las órdenes de la psicóloga. No funcionaba. John necesitaba estar en contacto con el mundo real sin poner a nadie en peligro, quería sentirse útil sin tener que crear lazos con otra gente. Los lazos eran peligrosos y era difícil evitarlos.

John volvía a estar delante de una taza de té cuando dio con la solución. Estaba ahí mismo, el emblema de la medicina. Era un doctor, si encontraba un trabajo tendría una misión, gente a la que defender, aunque fuera de las enfermedades, y así podría comprobar que su nueva normalidad funcionaba. Tendría que esforzarse para no crear lazos con nadie, pero podía funcionar, era solo trabajo.

No obstante, John había estado ignorando deliberadamente otro asunto, vivir como una persona normal no era barato y no podía cambiar la memoria del casero para que pensase que ya le había pagado, ni materializar dinero. Quizá, si todo iba bien, pudiese compartir unas habitaciones. Un compañero no tenía por qué ser nada más ¿no? Ni siquiera tenía que ser un amigo, solo dos personas que soportan a veces la compañía mutua.

La otra opción era dejar Londres, pero encontró la perspectiva completamente imposible. No, ahora que había vuelto, no tenía intención de marcharse. Iba a tener que ser la primera opción entonces.

Con un suspiro John se puso en pie, cogió su bastón y salió a la calle; había una clínica en la que con un poco de suerte... ¿No era ese su nombre? ¡John Watson! El aludido no se esperaba encontrarse con Mike Stamford, antiguo compañero con la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de su inquilino. John tuvo mucho cuidado, procuró ser más bien frío e intentar guardar las distancias, pero cuando oyó que había alguien dispuesto a compartir habitaciones no pudo evitar una espina de simpatía clavándosele.

Quizá la suerte volviese a sonreírle.

Mike pensaba exactamente lo mismo mientras compadecía a su pobre ex compañero.

Probablemente ambos se encontrasen en breve con que las cosas no iban a ir tal y como de esperaban.

(21) Se decía que iban a hacer una versión moderna de los libros en televisión, pero todos dudaban de que funcionase bien.


	17. A John no le pasa nada

N/A: Naoko y Angel de acuario, sé que no he respondido a vuestros mensajes ¡No me he olvidado! Es falta de tiempo, pero contestaré en cuanto pueda.

Por otra parte, solo tengo escrito un capítulo (más bien minicapitulo) más, así que hasta que acaben los exámenes, prbablemente esté bastante silenciosa por aquí, pero volveré.

¡Oh! y otra cosa, cuando empecé esto, tenía pensado acabar con la escena de la piscina, pero me lo estoy replanteando para acabar con la de el problema final o algo por el estilo ¿Que os gustaría más?

* * *

><p>John Watson también se sentía completamente solo, a pesar de sus padres, a pesar de su hermana, a pesar de sus antiguos amigos. No había sido difícil rescatar los recuerdos de aquel cuerpo y usarlos en su propio beneficio, pero seguía sintiéndose abandonado. Probablemente su terapeuta, Ella, tuviera razón en una cosa: No tenía misión.<p>

Era como el concepto de dormir. Una pérdida de tiempo, todo en él era una pérdida de tiempo. En aquellos momentos sacaba la probeta y la ponía sobre la mesa vacía, no se atrevía a tocarla, pero soñaba con tener algo que hacer, sin importar el precio. Cuando peor estaba, cogía el vidrio con delicadeza y le daba vueltas al tapón de corcho, la ruleta rusa debía de ser algo muy parecido. Luego se acordaba de la sumisión que implicaba quitar el tapón, volvía a dejar la probeta de golpe en la mesa, como si le hubiese quemado la mano, y salía atropelladamente de casa para respirar.

Aquello no era mejor en absoluto. Durante los paseos daba vueltas sin sentido que siempre evitaban el Ritz, el Soho, st. James Park… Además, estaba el dolor del hombro, el temblor en la mano, el ruido de la ciudad y el bastón que tenía que llevar a todas partes. Ella decía que era psicosomático, pero John no podía explicarle que era consecuencia de un milagro inútil a una mujer que había muerto en sus brazos. Si hubiese tenido sus alas…

John escondió la probeta, pero contempló su pistola todos los días. Era igualmente tentadora.

Aquel día en particular John estaba mirando por la ventana. Al otro lado había un patio en el que el verdín podría fácilmente albergar vida inteligente, pero no miraba el patio, estaba pensando. En sus manos, una taza de té con el emblema de la medicina se enfriaba lentamente.

No había vuelto a hablar con Harry, ni con sus padres; con Ella solo hablaba para mantener las apariencias, pero no quería a nadie cerca. Siempre había problemas alrededor de sus seres queridos, siempre había algo que les hacía sufrir, algo que los ponía en peligro, que los hacía morir.

John se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el escritorio mal iluminado de su habitación, abrió el último cajón. Sacó el cuaderno que llevaba tanto tiempo acompañándole y abrió las páginas finales. En la última fotografía le sonreía un grupo de hombres y mujeres de turbantes azules, John había robado aquella fotografía del archivo de la investigación que habían estado haciendo sobre él. En la fotografía contigua había un grupo de soldados.

Desde que había perdido sus alas y todo contacto con el cielo o el infierno, a John le importaban mucho más los humanos.

Por eso durante una temporada se había dedicado a aprender todo aquello a lo que llamaban "cultura general". Había aprendido lo que se suponía que tenía que saber, incluidas todas aquellas tonterías sobre arqueología y dinosaurios. Leyó como nunca; libros de texto y literatura de todo tipo. Le gustó en especial un autor: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y, concretamente, una colección de historias que trataba de los inicios de la televisión: las aventuras y desventuras de Moffat y Gattis, una pareja entrañable en opinión de John (21).

Escuchó música y vio películas. Con una punzada de nostalgia se dio cuenta de que ahora sí que entendería las referencias que Crowley le hubiera hecho. Incluso aprendió a manejar un ordenador sin romperlo (aunque pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que alguien le hablase de las virtudes de la mecanografía) e intentó descubrir cómo funcionaba aquel móvil que Harry le había regalado.

Pero todo aquello no tenía sentido, porque John seguía sin hablar con nadie. Había aprendido a cocinar de maravilla, pero no tenía a quién presentar sus manjares. Sabía de fútbol, pero no tenía con quien ver ningún partido. Algo en su plan estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

Cuando se lo mencionó a Ella (algo tenía que decir, si no una hora de completo sielncio se hacía muy pesada) le recomendó empezar a escribir un blog. A John internet le superaba, pero aprendió a manejarse moderadamente para obedecer a regañadientes las órdenes de la psicóloga. No funcionaba. John necesitaba estar en contacto con el mundo real sin poner a nadie en peligro, quería sentirse útil sin tener que crear lazos con otra gente. Los lazos eran peligrosos y era difícil evitarlos.

John volvía a estar delante de una taza de té cuando dio con la solución. Estaba ahí mismo, el emblema de la medicina. Era un doctor, si encontraba un trabajo tendría una misión, gente a la que defender, aunque fuera de las enfermedades, y así podría comprobar que su nueva normalidad funcionaba. Tendría que esforzarse para no crear lazos con nadie, pero podía funcionar, era solo trabajo.

No obstante, John había estado ignorando deliberadamente otro asunto, vivir como una persona normal no era barato y no podía cambiar la memoria del casero para que pensase que ya le había pagado, ni materializar dinero. Quizá, si todo iba bien, pudiese compartir unas habitaciones. Un compañero no tenía por qué ser nada más ¿no? Ni siquiera tenía que ser un amigo, solo dos personas que soportan a veces la compañía mutua.

La otra opción era dejar Londres, pero encontró la perspectiva completamente imposible. No, ahora que había vuelto, no tenía intención de marcharse. Iba a tener que ser la primera opción entonces.

Con un suspiro John se puso en pie, cogió su bastón y salió a la calle; había una clínica en la que con un poco de suerte quizá... Iba demasiado ensimismado como para oirlo al principio pero, ¿No era ese su nombre? ¡John Watson! El aludido no se esperaba encontrarse con Mike Stamford, antiguo compañero de John Watson, con la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de su inquilino. John tuvo mucho cuidado, procuró ser más bien frío e intentar guardar las distancias, pero cuando oyó que había alguien dispuesto a compartir habitaciones no pudo evitar una espina de simpatía clavándosele.

Quizá la suerte volviese a sonreírle.

Mike pensaba exactamente lo mismo mientras compadecía a su pobre ex compañero.

Probablemente ambos se encontrasen muy pronto con que las cosas no iban a ir tal y como de esperaban.

* * *

><p>(21) Se decía que iban a hacer una versión moderna de los libros en televisión, pero todos dudaban de que funcionase bien.<p> 


	18. La nueva guerra santa

Una actualización cortita. Espero que os guste. Dedicado a los que habéis aguantado el hiatus veraniego y a azrael-nothing por recordarme que había gente esperando.

Con mis más sinceras disculpas.

* * *

><p>El político más importante y menos conocido de Inglaterra estaba furioso. Dicho político estaba sentado en una butaca del Club Diógenes y miraba la pantalla de un ordenador. En la pantalla se repetía en bucle un PPS con las últimas órdenes. El fondo era negro, las letras rojas con una tipografía que hacía parecer que se escurrían de la diapositiva, la música pretendía ser probablemente de "El resplandor" o quizá "Psicosis" pero el agudo tono electrónico no era fácil de separar del concepto de ruido insoportable.<p>

"De ahora en adelante" tecleaba como una máquina de escribir, dolorosamente lenta. Siguiente diapositiva. "Todos los empleados deberán" y el título daba varias vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de detenerse. Siguiente diapositiva. Vacía. Siguiente diapositiva. "trabajar prescindiendo de los contactos" De nuevo la máquina de escribir. Siguiente. "humanos" Siguiente. "Reenvía esta cadena, si no lo haces, estarás maldito con 13 años de mala suerte, si se lo reenvías a un amigo, tendrás un buen día, a cinco, una buena semana, a diez o más y encontrarás lo que siempre has estado buscando."

Mycroft tenía superiores, o eso creían sus jefes, y a sus superiores no les gustaban los humanos. Para el político eso significaba deshacerse de su ayudante, de la colaboración esporádica de la señorita Adler, de la compañía del inspector de Scotland Yard y el trabajo de varios cientos de agentes. Todo su trabajo perdido, cuestionado porque había habido humanos involucrados.

Era inaceptable.

Eran las _nuevas normas_.

Y no acababa de entender por qué no era él quien las estaba dictando.

Las nuevas normas incluían un montón de disparates sobre la guerra santa, el primer anticristo y sembrar el caos, cosas que Mycroft nunca hubiese planteado de aquel modo tan descuidado.

El PPS se cerró solo y el ordenador volvió a estar apagado. Mycroft miró su reflejo con un gesto agrio. Por primera vez desde que se enteró de cómo Sherlock y el ángel habían acabado en el exilio, sintió algo vagamente parecido a la simpatía por ellos. No era lo mismo, por supuesto, él jamás se rebajaría a enfrentarse a nadie en nombre de los humanos, eso era tan… heroico y vulgar.

Según las viejas costumbres, bastaba con que después de una guerra quedase un trozo de tierra en el que plantar una bandera. Pero los humanos eran recursos útiles y las guerras ya no se libraban con espadas llameantes. Las guerras modernas eran tan sutiles, que ni los participantes sabían que estaban en una. Masacrar a los humanos era perder los peones antes de empezar la partida.

Mycroft se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana. Los londinenses paseaban frente a él ignorando que la decisión que tomase podría ser una sentencia de vida o muerte.

No iba a rebelarse, eran sus superiores, por supuesto que no iba a rebelarse. No tenía intención de mover ni un dedo por interponerse entre los altos demonios que diseñaban patéticas presentaciones y la raza humana.

Claro que no. Estaba muy cómodo en su posición, desde la que le informaban de los planes de acción de primera mano, no iba a cambiar una ventaja estratégica por un arrebato emocional. Lo que sí que iba a hacer era manipular un par de mentes para que las cosas fueran según sus planes, no tenía porqué enfrentarse a nadie si no era estrictamente necesario. Era mucho más limpio si la parte del enfrentamiento la hacían otros. Convencerles de que no estaba trabajando con los humanos como medio sino como objetivo y anular así aquella última orden, sería un juego de niños. Así fue como logró que lo enviaran a la superficie y reunir la pero la situación necesitaba un cambio de rumbo drástico.

Y estaba seguro de que Sherlock estaría encantado si le dieran la oportunidad de desbaratar aquellos planes. Cierto que el demonio jamás aceptaría ordenes de Mycroft, en realidad probablemente no aceptase ni órdenes ni sugerencias de nadie, pero Sherlock no tenía por qué saber que había unas órdenes en primer lugar.

Desde luego, iba a haber una guerra santa, pero no iba a encajar en la descripción de ninguno de los libros sagrados.

* * *

><p>Si fueseis tan amables de decirme en un comentario o en privado si queréis que siga hasta Reichenbach o si lo dejo en la piscina, os estaría eternamente agradecida.<p> 


	19. Nos conocemos?

En realidad, Sherlock no había decidido vivir con Mike y compañía por razones económicas, por supuesto, eso sería terriblemente mundano. En realidad lo hacía porque Mycroft se inmiscuía mucho menos en sus asuntos si había un humano a su alrededor. Probablemente por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras como una persona en lugar de aparecer sin más.

Por eso resultó tan inconveniente la conversación del día anterior.

−Sherlock. Tienes que irte.

−Qué tontería, no tengo por qué hacer nada, Mike.

−Todos los vecinos se han quejado, por no hablar de mi señora. Van a echarnos, Sherlock, no puedo permitirme marcharme, esto está cerca del hospital.

A Sherlock le convenía que Mike siguiese trabajando en st. Barts, cosa que no sucedería si tenía que mudarse a la otra punta de la ciudad, pero no tenía por qué haber escuchado sus quejas. Con un gesto podría haber resuelto el asunto, ya lo había hecho antes. Hubiese sido fácil, demasiado fácil, monótono. Además, le aburría muchísimo convivir con aquella pareja.

Mike siempre parecía asustado de todo o bien excesivamente seguro de sí mismo. Cuando daba clase trataba a sus alumnos como si fuesen idiotas (22), pero cada vez que estaba trabajando en una investigación, en un grupo o incluso con su mujer, toda esa seguridad se desvanecía.

Y por otra parte estaban las quejas de la mujer. Había logrado que cada vez fuesen menos a base de un poco de manipular por aquí y por allí. Pero era sumamente tedioso empezar de nuevo cada vez que ella encontraba algo interesante en el frigorífico (23).

Ya hacía bastante que Sherlock había decidido que tenía que encontrar otro sitio en el que no le molestase nadie. No quería tener que obligar a un compañero a olvidar que había un torso humano en la bañera o hacerle creer que seguía una dieta humana para que no lo exorcizase; esas cosas rompían su nueva norma de no usar sus habilidades de demonio. La señora Hudson parecía el tipo de persona que podría soportarle, le había ofrecido un alojamiento hacía tiempo, muy conveniente.

Pero seguía estando el problema de Mycroft: si vivía solo, no habría forma de que lo dejase en paz. El político había tomado por costumbre lanzar a Sherlock casos para despistarle cada vez que estaba haciendo una maniobra importante contra los ángeles, así que Sherlock aún no había tenido tiempo para descubrir qué maniobras eran esas. (24)

Por eso la respuesta a Mike había sido:

−Créeme, nada me placería más que salir de aquí, pero no puedo marcharme ¿Quién me iba a querer como compañero de piso?

Contra eso Mike no podía discutir, así que una vez más tuvo que callarse. O al menos se calló hasta que oyó las mismas palabras de boca de John Watson, probablemente la persona más paciente que Mike había conocido jamás.

John Watson estaba moderadamente contento. O quizá sea más adecuado decir que el ángel estaba moderadamente contento de ver que podía ser John Watson con éxito sin crear verdaderos vínculos emocionales. Charlaba con su antiguo compañero, que nunca había sido verdaderamente un compañero, con una naturalidad pasmosa.

Sherlock Holmes estaba en medio de un caso. Oyó la voz de Mike por el pasillo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder en charlas inútiles que se suponía que ya estaban resueltas; no iba siquiera a levantar la mirada del microscopio, incluso un idiota como Mike debería captar la indirecta.

Sin embargo, Mike no venía solo. Una chispa de interés.

Mike se negó a dejarle el teléfono porque si estallaba delante de John, el plan haría aguas y jamás se libraría de Sherlock. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante un instante, como si en alguna parte alguien hubiese reconocido un momento épico y hubiese puesto la cámara lenta para disfrutar de él comiendo palomitas.

Mike decidió disfrutar del espectáculo con ese alguien anónimo porque algo estaba funcionando condenadamente bien. Sherlock no se molestaba nunca en explicarse si no era estrictamente necesario, apenas hablaba más que lo justo, pero estaba dispuesto a explicar una de sus insufribles deducciones a un extraño; y el extraño no se daba la vuelta y huía, ni siquiera con la mención de la fusta en la morque.

Mike por fin iba a librarse de Sherlock. El mundo le sonreía.

John había encontrado un compañero de piso frio y calculador al que no tendría que coger cariño. Era perfecto.

Sherlock estaba ligeramente interesado en el doctor, quizá un soldado pudiese soportar sus rarezas y ser solo aburrido, en lugar de mortalmente aburrido. Era sumamente conveniente.

Decir que John estaba confuso hubiese sido como decir que la selva amazónica tiene un árbol. Nada más entrar había tenido una sensación curiosa, no estaba seguro del motivo; quizá los recuerdos del antiguo John le estuvieran haciendo sentirse nostálgico. Después había notado la presencia del hombre joven y no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Era deslumbrante de una forma que no se esperaba encontrar; le recordaba a los genios de la ilustración. Incluida la parte de "soy más inteligente que el resto de la población".

Había algo más, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

Por su parte, Sherlock había estado demasiado concentrado en su arte de la deducción como para escuchar a la parte de su ser que trataba de sugerirle que el soldado había sido tocado por la gracia de un ángel; _que era interesante_. (O quizá su subconsciente sí que había estado escuchando y por eso había decidido tan rápido que era hora de mudarse)

En cualquier caso el resultado fue el mismo: Un encuentro agradablemente confuso y sorprendentemente adictivo.

* * *

><p>(22) que según la opinión de Sherlock, lo eran.<p>

(23) al parecer, las definiciones de "interesante" no eran iguales para ambos.

(24) De hecho, era bastante más complicado porque los casos que Mycroft le pasaba podían ser verdaderos hechos pasar por falsos para que Sherlock se negase a resolverlos. Pero también había faroles triples o cuádruples que a un simple mortal le hubieran derretido los sesos.


End file.
